Weasley Girls
by Jayne Silver
Summary: A vida sofre muitas reviravoltas... E entre batalhas, perdas e muito choro encontramos a felicidade misteriosamente. Baseado na série de tv Gilmore Girls.


**_Weasley girls_**

**Prólogo**

Eu disse, está tudo bem. Foi só uma tontura, já vou sair daqui. – Ginny Weasley estava sentada numa cama, na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts, e era interrogada por seus amigos.

Não! Você deve ficar aqui até ter certeza de que está bem. Não quero minha irmãzinha desmaiando pela escola novamente. – Ron estava preocupado com a garota, e sentado ao seu lado na cama, impedia-a de se levantar.

Não adianta! Não sou mais uma criança, sei o que está acontecendo comigo e ninguém vai me prender nesse lugar estúpido no dia da visita à Hogsmeade. – Ginny tinha razão. Já tinha quinze anos de idade e não era mais a garotinha frágil e pequena com a qual todos estavam acostumados. Tinha mudado muito naquele último ano, mais que qualquer um que ela conhecia.

Ginny, não fique assim... Escute seu irmão, dessa vez ele tem razão. O melhor para você é descansar e, sejamos sensatas, você acha que Madame Pomfrey a iria deixar sair daqui correndo o risco de desmaiar no meio do castelo? – Hermione tentava convencer a garota, tarefa agora um tanto mais complicada que antigamente. – Vamos, diga do que precisa que nós compraremos para você.

O que eu preciso? Preciso sair desse lugar! Eu estou bem e essas frescuras me irritam! Nada demais aconteceu! Foi só uma tontura e eu acabei caindo. Agora saiam de cima de mim que eu preciso levantar.

Você não vai a lugar algum. – Harry entrou na enfermaria junto de madame Pomfrey, e uniu-se aos outros, entregando para Ginny um saquinho de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores Bertie Botts – Ela acabou de me dizer que você não sairá daqui até amanhã de manhã. Precisam ter certeza do que aconteceu. E eu vou trazer muitos Sapinhos de Chocolate de Hogsmeade, que a farão melhorar rapidinho.

Vocês não entendem mesmo! E me tratam como se eu fosse um bebê. Eu estou bem, quantas vezes preciso repetir? – Ginny, nervosa, já estava empurrando a todos para sair dali, quando ouviram uma sineta tocando e logo a voz da professora McGonagall ecoou pela escola:

Alunos do terceiro ano em diante, reúnam-se para irmos a Hogsmeade. Tenham em mãos suas autorizações ao saírem, e permaneçam em grupos.

Temos que ir, querida. – Ron beijou Ginny na testa e se levantou para sair, abraçando Hermione, que já se encontrava de pé ao lado da cama. – Voltaremos logo.

Comporte-se – Harry apertou a mão da garota antes de sair e uniu-se aos outros dois. – Espero que esses dois também o façam... Percebeu como se tornaram impossíveis depois que começaram a namorar?

Vão logo, antes que percam a chance. Comporte-se Ron, ou eu conto para a mãe. E tragam muitos doces para me compensar, ouviram?

Sorridentes, os garotos deixaram Ginny e Madame Pomfrey sozinhas na enfermaria. A garota, no entanto, não estava nada feliz de estar ali. Queria correr para fora daquele lugar, queria ir para Hogsmeade com os outros, e acima de tudo queria encontrar Draco Malfoy.

Há um ano, exatamente naquele dia, Ginny e Draco ficaram presos na Casa dos Gritos durante uma nevasca em Hogsmeade. Após horas e horas de discussões e um espontâneo e desejado beijo, tão forte que foi capaz de fazer um Malfoy e uma Weasley se apaixonarem, não conseguiram mais largar um ao outro.

Tudo aquilo havia acontecido tão de repente que ninguém entenderia, muito menos apoiaria aquela união tão inesperada, então os dois começaram a se encontrar secretamente. Ninguém além deles sabia daquele misterioso relacionamento, uma vez que quando estavam em público se ignoravam completamente e quando estavam sozinhos não se desgrudavam. Sem suspeitas, tudo andava maravilhosamente bem, até que a guerra realmente começou.

Um período negro tomava conta do mundo dos bruxos, com Voldemort de volta e se tornando cada vez mais forte. As batalhas passaram a ser freqüentes, e muitos aurores acabavam morrendo nestas. Então Dumbledore reuniu a Ordem da Fênix e planejou uma grande batalha, que deveria acontecer num tempo próximo, e que envolveria não só os bem preparados e treinados adultos, mas também os jovens membros do A.D., grupo em que Ginny se incluía. Com isso os treinamentos e encontros do grupo aumentaram, seu tempo livre se tornava cada vez mais escasso e os encontros dos dois jovens amantes cada vez mais raros.

Ginny pensava em Draco. Era seu aniversário de namoro e ela não poderia estar com ele em Hogsmeade, na casa onde tudo começou. A vontade de estar com o namorado aumentava a cada segundo. Seu coração se apertava e seu estômago girava rapidamente, o que lhe causou uma súbita ânsia de vômito.

Ao voltar do banheiro, Ginny tentava encontrar um motivo para aqueles enjôos repentinos que aconteciam tanto ultimamente, e para seu mal estar durante o café da manhã, que a fez desmaiar de repente.

Sentou-se na cama novamente, desamarrou seu robe que estava apertando-lhe o estômago, sobre o qual colocou as mãos e pode senti-lo mexer. Então, subitamente, tudo fez sentido e ela congelou. Os enjôos, o desmaio, sua menstruação que não vinha ha dois meses... Então algo passou por sua cabeça e a fez pensar numa remota possibilidade... Estaria ela grávida? Não, não podia ser. Estava sendo estúpida... Havia dormido com Draco uma vez, coincidentemente há aproximadamente dois meses, mas eles haviam tomado precauções. Ela não deveria estar grávida. Não podia ser verdade...

Ginny Weasley? Como estÿ – Madame Pomfrey estava parada em frente a sua cama.

Bem, senhora. – Mas Ginny não estava nada bem. Havia acabado de colocar em sua mente que estava grávida, e a idéia não a queria deixar por motivo algum. Devia perguntar a enfermeira, mas não sabia como falar com alguém sobre aquilo, e precisava ter certeza.

Posso falar com a senhorita na minha sala por um segundo? – seu rosto tinha uma expressão diferente, apreensivo e sofregamente gentil.

S-sim, claro... – Ginny amarrou novamente o roupão e seguiu a mulher até o fundo da enfermaria, onde havia uma porta que dava para uma salinha particular. Ela estava preocupada demais para perceber que a expressão no rosto da senhora não era muito alegre, mas não hesitou em entrar na sala e sentar-se no local indicado.

Minha querida, estou preocupada com você. Sabe o exame que fez quando chegou aqui? Que lhe retiramos um pouquinho de sangue para descobrir se não estava com falta de algum nutriente?

Ah sim, claro...

Os testes foram feitos por mim, e os resultados acabam de aparecer. – Pomfrey tocou gentilmente uma das mãos de Ginny, que estava sobre a mesa.

E o que eu tenho, senhora? – A garota notou a preocupação na voz da enfermeira e voltou toda sua atenção para o que ela iria lhe dizer. Talvez estivesse apenas doente e lhe faltasse alguma coisa no sangue, e seria curada rapidamente com uma poção.

Não sei como lhe dizer... Essas palavras foram tão poucas vezes pronunciadas e as reações causadas por elas tão diferentes...

Diga, não farei nenhuma loucura... Mas preciso saber o que tenho. – O medo da resposta aumentava, seu coração acelerava a cada segundo e sua respiração parecia falhar.

Você está grávida, Ginny. – Madame Pomfrey apertou sua mão ao dizer. Talvez temesse a reação da garota, talvez apenas estivesse querendo parecer amigável.

Ginny congelou. Aquilo passara de uma idéia absurda à realidade, o exame comprovara... Ela seria mãe dali a alguns meses. Teria um filho de ninguém menos que Draco. "Draco!",Ginny lembrou-se, " O que ele dirá sobre isso? Agora ele... Ele será pai! E os meus pais? O que eles vão pensar? A escola... O que acontecerá comigo agora?"

Ginny, você está me ouvindo? – Madame Pomfrey chamava-a de volta para a realidade – Você está bem?

Eu... Eu não sei. Não sei mais nada. O que acontecerá comigo agora? O que será da minha vida? Meus planos...

Há uma maneira – Pomfrey olhou-a diretamente nos olhos e sua expressão se tornou ainda mais séria – Existe uma infusão de ervas capaz de fazer a criança, bem... É claro que existem alguns efeitos colaterais que podem acabar...

Não! – Ginny colocou as duas mãos sobre o ventre – Eu não deveria ter engravidado, mas se isso aconteceu, foi por alguma razão especial, e eu não vou matar meu filho! Ele vai nascer, aconteça o que acontecer, e eu vou cuidar dele. Os planos serão mudados, mas eu terei essa criança.

Acredito que tenha tomado a decisão correta. Não a mais fácil, mas sim a mais sábia. Admiro sua coragem e sua força, menina, mas sozinha você não pode continuar. Deve avisar seus pais e também ao pai da criança o mais rápido possível, pois logo será perceptível.

Eu vou... Primeiro preciso me acostumar com essa idéia. Peço que a senhora não conte a ninguém sobre isso, informarei a todos quando estiver pronta.

Não direi. Caso não esteja se sentindo bem, peço que venha me visitar, uma vez que seu estado merece certo nível de cuidado. Seria bom se passasse ainda esta noite por aqui, pois sei que a notícia foi um choque para você, e isso lhe dará tempo para pensar sobre a situação.

Sim, eu ficarei aqui por hoje. Com sua licença, gostaria de ir me deitar um pouco...

Claro. Se precisar de alguma coisa chame.

Ginny caminhou vagarosamente até sua cama, cada passo parecia pesar-lhe mais e mais. Jogou-se sobre ela duramente e começou a chorar. Sua mente estava um caos, os pensamentos voavam desesperados, como um bando de pássaros ameaçados. Após algum tempo ali, naquela situação e sozinha, a garota adormeceu e sonhou. Sonhou que estava com uma pequena garotinha em seus braços, uma garotinha ruiva de olhos cinzentos, a quem chamava de Nev e dizia para não se preocupar, que tudo daria certo e que seriam apenas as duas, sempre.

Quando acordou, a enfermaria estava lotada e havia estudantes por toda parte. Todos os leitos, antes vazios, estavam agora ocupados e aqueles que estavam acompanhando alguém pareciam muito preocupados. Ginny sentou-se na cama e tentou entender a situação, mas esta parecia mais louca que a sua. Entre todas aquelas pessoas que passavam correndo, ela reconheceu Neville Longbottom e logo se levantou e foi atrás dele para descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Neville? O que aconteceu? Essas pessoas... O que houve?

Ginny! – Neville correu e abraçou-a – Fico feliz que esteja bem.

O que aconteceu a todas essas pessoas?

Um ataque em Hogsmeade. Foi horrível! Os comensais vieram ninguém sabe de onde e começaram a atacar a todos...

Comensais? Nos arredores do castelo?

Sim, ninguém sabe como ao certo... Parece que tinham um informante entre nós... Que fizeram um ataque para enfraquecer Dumbledore...

E meu irmão, Harry, Mione? Como eles estão?

Não sei, não os encontro em lugar nenhum. Estava tendo uma reunião do A.D. no Três vassouras quando algo explodiu lá dentro. Então vieram os comensais. Eu me perdi do grupo, estava com Luna quando ela...

O que aconteceu com Luna? Onde ela estÿ

A coisa que explodiu acertou o braço dela. Não parecia nada bom. Viemos para cá correndo, mas nos separamos na entrada do castelo, e achei que ela estivesse aqui, mas não a encontro. Talvez esteja no Salão Principal, improvisaram uma enfermaria por lá também, para tratar os que não estão tão graves.

Vamos. – Ginny agarrou Neville e correu para fora dali. A caminho do Salão Principal encontraram Harry em um dos corredores. O garoto trazia Luna inconsciente em seus braços, seguindo em direção a Ala Hospitalar.

Ela não está nada bem. Preciso arrumar um lugar para coloca-la – Harry falava desesperado – Há alguma cama vazia por aqui?

Aqui Harry! – Ginny os guiou até sua cama, onde Luna foi colocada. – Não vou mais precisar da cama, ela parece que sim.

Ginny... Que bom que você não foi!

Eu ainda não entendi o que aconteceu, Harry...

Ninguém entendeu direito. Fomos surpreendidos. Agora eu preciso ir, Dumbledore convocou uma reunião de emergência e mandou me chamar. Cuide dela por mim, certo?

Claro.

Obrigada – Harry beijou Ginny na testa e saiu correndo para o corredor – Volto assim que puder.

Preciso que permaneçam na enfermaria apenas os que estão em algum estado grave. Os acompanhantes, vítimas de feitiços simples e machucados leves, por favor, dirijam-se ao salão principal, onde serão atendidos prontamente. – madame Pomfrey circulava pelo lugar, acompanhada de um senhor de óculos que usava vestes de medibruxo.

Ginny, Neville, e metade das pessoas que estavam lá dentro saíram apressadamente para as escadarias que levavam ao salão principal. A garota percebeu que ainda estava de pijama, e resolveu ir para o salão da grifinória e trocar de roupas antes de descer, e Neville correu desesperado para ser atendido, pois seu nariz começou misteriosamente a sangrar.

Já vestida com a primeira roupa que viu pela frente, Ginny correu para o Salão Principal que tinha sido modificado para atender à emergência. No lugar das mesas das casas havia muitas cadeiras dispostas em filas, alguns equipamentos, um armário de poções e vários adultos circulavam pelo lugar e atendiam os feridos.

Próximos do lugar onde normalmente havia as mesas dos professores a garota avistou seu irmão e Hermione.

Ron! Hermione! Como vocês estão?

Já estive melhor, mas ainda bem que nada grave aconteceu com a gente. – Respondeu Ron segurando o braço direito junto do corpo – Vê, acho que quebrei o braço...

Pelo menos o meu é mais leve, rapidamente estarei curada – Disse Hermione, que ao virar mostrou um grande corte sob o olho esquerdo.

O que aconteceu com vocês?

Estávamos fugindo quando eu tropecei e bati o braço na calçada. Então Mione parou para me ajudar a levantar e foi atingida por um pedaço de vidro... As vitrines estavam estourando, as pessoas correndo pela rua... Foi horrível.

Mas e você, Ginny? Não deveria estar descansando?

Existem pessoas precisando da enfermaria muito mais que eu. E já tenho autorização para deixá-la. Conte mais sobre o ataque.

É tudo que sabemos, aconteceu do nada. E parece ter sido planejado com a ajuda de um informante aqui de dentro, de algum aluno servo do Lord das Trevas. – Hermione tentava manter uma expressão neutra, mas era perceptível a força que ela fazia para não chorar.

Eu acho que foi o Snape. – Ron exclamou – Ele já tem a confiança de Dumbledore e queria ser útil para seu mestre... Aquele homem não me engana!

Não seja idiota, Ron! – Hermione repreendeu o outro – Não pode ter sido um professor. Eles estão sob vigilância constante de Dumbledore!

Dumbledore já foi enganado por professores várias vezes! Ou já esqueceu Quirrel, Moody...

Se Dumbledore confia em Snape, devemos fazer o mesmo. Não foi um professor. Pode ter sido um aluno infiltrado.

Malfoy!

Draco? – Ginny arregalou os olhos mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca para defendê-lo, Hermione fez isso por ela

Não foi ele. Tem que ser muito esperto para saber trabalhar sem ser descoberto. E isso o exclui das possibilidades.

Isso é verdade. Continuoacreditando que foi o Snape.

Eles continuaram conversando por algum tempo. Ginny ainda estava confusa com tudo que tinha acontecido no último dia, todas as novidades, e mal ouviu o que os dois falavam. Então seu olhar desviou-se para a porta do salão e ela viu Draco, fazendo-lhe um sinal e chamando-a discretamente, e logo depois se dirigindo para o saguão de entrada. Ela inventou uma desculpa qualquer e correu para encontrá-lo.

Os dois, mantendo uma distância segura para não serem descobertos, seguiram por uma passagem secreta que levava a uma câmara escondida, que parecia não ser conhecida por ninguém além do jovem casal, que se encontrava lá sempre que podia. Ginny entrou alguns segundos depois e foi surpreendida com um beijo apaixonado que a amoleceu completamente, assim que atravessou a porta.

Senti sua falta. – Draco a abraçava fortemente, enquanto a garota parecia não agüentar seu peso, necessitando do apoio e do carinho de seu amado.

E você não faz idéia de quanto senti a sua. – Ginny entregava-se a outro beijo, ainda mais longo e apaixonado que o primeiro, que desta vez parecia trazer-lhe novamente as forças perdidas.

O que aconteceu com você, meu amor? – Draco sentou-se em uma poltrona e puxou Ginny para seu colo.

Eu desmaiei, mas estou bem agora. – E ao ver o medo estampado no rosto do garoto continuou – Estou perfeitamente bem, foi só uma tontura! Não vai acontecer novamente, espero eu... O que aconteceu em Hogsmeade hoje?

Um ataque do Lord das Trevas. Ele sabia que estávamos l� atacou em massa, com um bando de comensais... Ainda bem que você não estava lá – Draco beijou-a novamente, mas dessa vez ela interrompeu o beijo e perguntou com uma expressão séria no rosto:

E você por acaso tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?

Eu? Ginny! Você sabe que eu não faria isso...

Mas você também é um comensal, ou se esqueceu, Draco?

Não dá para esquecer isso. Essa marca queima e chama até ele... Mas eu não tive escolha, você bem sabe.

Todos têm uma escolha. – Ginny abaixou o olhar triste para seu ventre.

Eu tive de me tornar um comensal, ou meu pai ficaria trancado em Azkaban para sempre e acabaria morrendo! Ginny, o que é? Você sabe que foi por isso e por mais nada! Eu não aceito ordens de ninguém, sou muito orgulhoso para me submeter à vontade de alguém que não seja a mim mesmo.

Isso eu sei. Só quero ter certeza que não foi você, pois estão suspeitando que o ataque foi planejado e informado por um aluno daqui.

Não fui eu, e não sei quem pode ter sido. Os comensais não divulgam por aí quem são... E, além disso, se eu estivesse envolvido nisso eu teria tempo para pensar no dia de hoje? – Draco tirou uma caixinha do bolso da capa e entregou a Ginny. A garota abriu, receosa do que encontraria ali dentro, e logo sorriu ao ver um globo de neve com uma miniatura da casa dos gritos dentro. – Feliz aniversário.

Draco você se lembrou! Obrigada! – Ela o abraçou e assim permaneceu por algum tempo – É linda, e sempre vai me lembrar você.

Como eu poderia esquecer o dia em que ficamos juntos pela primeira vez e que eu comecei a viver de verdade?

Ah Draco! – Ginny beijou-o fortemente e encostou a cabeça em seu peito.

O que foi Gin? Você está diferente... Está escondendo alguma coisa de mim? Porque você sabe que eu descubro todos os seus segredos...

Não é nada Draco, nada... Só quero aproveitar esse momento junto de você. Eles estão tão raros ultimamente...

E com esse ataque, quem sabe quando poderemos sair de novo...

Os dois permaneceram abraçados até que Ginny olhou no relógio e viu que havia se passado duas horas. Beijou-o docemente e levantou-se para sair.

Tome cuidado, ok? E quero encontrar você novamente o mais rápido possível... Amei a casinha, pena que não tenho nada para você...

Você sempre tem algo para mim... – Draco puxou-a novamente para junto de si e a beijou provocantemente, fazendo suas mãos deslizarem pela cintura da garota e colando-a a seu corpo.

Você não tem jeito... Mas eu realmente preciso ir agora.

Quando Ginny saiu da câmara, caiu num choro profundo. Sabia que seus sentimentos eram controlados pelos hormônios e que durante a gravidez eles aumentavam espantosamente de volume em seu corpo, por isso não ligou para a emotividade exagerada. Foi até seu quarto e guardou seu presente, então voltou ao salão para ver seus amigos, e encontrou todos bem, com exceção de Luna, que continuava na ala hospitalar.

O que aconteceu para ela ainda estar lÿ – Ginny perguntou, a voz ainda tremia devido ao choro, mas ninguém deu atenção ao fato.

Não sabemos. – Hermione dizia, abraçada a Ron – Dizem que aquilo que explodiu no três vassouras tinha alguma substância desconhecida, que deixou todos os atingidos em estado grave.

Uma espécie de veneno muito poderoso – Ron continuou – Que não responde a tratamentos mágicos.

Igual ao da cobra que atacou papai daquela vez, não?

É isso! Deve ser o mesmo veneno, já que estava sendo testado por Voldemort daquela vez. Vocês lembram como o pai de vocês foi curado?

Uma técnica trouxa, com umas ataduras no ferimento...

Vou avisar McGonnagal – Hermione correu pelo salão ata onde os professores se encontravam.

Melhorou o braço, Ron?

Ainda dói um pouco, mas disseram que já está bom, apesar de estar enfaixado... Preciso tomar esta poção durante toda a noite ainda, depois vai parar de doer. E como você estÿ Pomfrey sabe que você escapou de lÿ

Ela que me liberou. Disse que eu estava bem e não havia nada para se preocupar, e que podia sair quando quisesse.

Vocês tinham razão. – Hermione voltou correndo – Avisei a professora sobre o veneno e ela disse que os medibruxos que trataram os últimos casos que o envolviam já foram contatados e devem estar a caminho.

* * *

Foi uma longa noite e todos passaram quanto tempo conseguiam se manter acordados ao lado dos amigos que recebiam tratamento. A reunião com Dumbledore teve uma pausa durante a manhã, e Harry os informou de que continuaria por quanto tempo mais fosse necessário, até que encontrassem uma maneira de descobrir quem foi e pudessem manter os alunos a salvo. As aulas da semana foram canceladas a princípio, pois uma provável investigação viria a ser feita com todos os alunos. 

Ginny sentia-se confusa. Quando dormia sonhava a mesma coisa: sempre estava carregando a pequena garotinha e com ela sentia que tudo estava bem, mas quando acordava não tinha certeza de mais nada. Sabia que era sua filha a garota dos sonhos e que com ela tudo se tornaria melhor, mas até que ela nascesse tantas coisas aconteceriam, tantos meses se passariam e ela teria que contar para os outros que estava grávida. Decidiu que Draco seria o primeiro a saber, e os outros quando fosse seguro apenas.

Dois dias se passaram desde o ataque e a investigação iria começar na manhã seguinte. Os alunos foram informados de que passariam por uma equipe de inspeção e que qualquer sinal de uma marca negra significaria interrogatório e provável prisão, dependendo da idade. Ginny procurava Draco desesperadamente. Sabia que ele tinha a marca e corria risco de ser preso, e que ele não podia ir para Azkaban. Não ao menos sem saber que teria uma filha.

Preciso falar com você – Os dois se encontraram num corredor de Hogwarts. Draco estava pálido como cera e Ginny tinha os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Seguiram para a câmara escondida e lá desabaram sobre uma poltrona:

Draco tem algo que preciso muito te contar...

Eu também tenho.– Seus olhos emanavam sofrimento, que rapidamente ele disfarçou com um sorriso falso e passou a fitar o teto – Olha o que aconteceu comigo: um Malfoy apaixonado por uma Weasley... Nunca imaginei que uma tragédia desse tamanho pudesse vir a acontecer...

Draco, não diga isso, por favor. – Ginny tinha os olhos repletos de lágrimas e deixava-as cair conforme falava. – Você não tem idéia do quanto estou sofrendo, e tudo por sua causa. E ao mesmo tempo, se não fosse você eu seria ainda aquela ninguém perambulando pela escola e caindo de amores pelo primeiro idiota que passasse na minha frente.

Qualquer idiota, hein? Então quer dizer que eu sou um idiota qualquer por quem você caiu de amor um dia em Hogsmeade?

Por favor, Draco! Eu te amo demais para continuar com essas briguinhas idiotas, ainda mais num momento como este... Não é hora para brincadeiras, Malfoy, mas sim de sermos francos um com o outro já que não sabemos o que há por vir.

Hum... – Draco segurou sua mão firmemente e Ginny percebeu que ele tremia -Ginny... Você sabe da busca. Sabe que todos aqueles que tiverem uma marca negra serão mandados para Azkaban...

Não! – Ginny abraçou-o firmemente, temendo o momento em que se separariam. – Você não pode ir... Não há uma forma de esconde-la? Eu preciso tanto de você e você não tem idéia...

Calma, Ginny... Não fique assim... –Draco tentava acalma-la enquanto se sentia tão nervoso, talvez pior que a garota, já que sua situação não era simples. E ainda por cima devia manter sua pose, seu sarcasmo... – Não é possível esconde-la, e se fosse eles descobririam, não acha? Mas eu vou dar um jeito...

Dar um jeito? Se fosse simples assim todos dariam um jeito!

Escute, Ginny... Conversei com minha mãe ontem, ao saber dos riscos que corria, e arrumei uma maneira... Eu vou embora.

O quê? – Ginny agora não podia mais controlar a raiva que sentia, e começava a se exaltar em meio às lágrimas, que deixavam sua vista embaçada. – O que você quer dizer com "vou embora" ? Quer ser pego e executado por tentar uma fuga em um momento de loucura? Assim não haverá maneira de não parar em Azkaban!

Há uma maneira. Como você mesma disse no nosso último encontro, sempre há escolhas. E eu escolhi o jeito seguro de fugir sem ser pego, e passarei algum tempo em um local distante onde não me encontrarão.

Não há jeito seguro de fugir! Você está louco se entregando à morte tão facilmente...

Seu irmão chegou aqui de carro uma vez, se lembra? Andei pesquisando e descobri que métodos trouxas não são impedidos de entrar na escola, só é necessário que se saiba onde ela está localizada. Esta noite um carro será enviado e eu fugirei.

Você é louco! – Ginny agora chorava sem parar – E vai me abandonar aqui assim...

Gin, você sabe que não há mais possibilidade de continuarmos juntos. Não enquanto esta guerra não acabar e pararem de perseguir os comensais, o que certamente não acontecerá de um dia para outro.

Mas eu preciso de você! Você não tem idéia de quanto agora...

Não chore... Só está piorando as coisas...

Você vai me abandonar aqui, nem sabe pelo que eu estou passando e ainda me diz que eu estou piorando as coisas? EU?

Calma, Ginny... Vai deixar sua classe ir embora numa crise nervosa? Ah, é. Me esqueci que os Weasleys não tem qualquer classe para manter...

Eu estou grávida, Draco. Grávida! Vou ter um filho seu e você está me deixando!

Ãhn? – Draco congelou. Perdera totalmente o controle e começava a entrar em choque diante da notícia que lhe era revelada em um momento tão aterrador. – Você tem certeza?

Gostaria que não tivesse, mas tenho. Madame Pomfrey confirmou com o exame que fiz depois de ter desmaiado.

Mas não pode ser... Nós tomamos precauções, Ginny! Não há como você estar grávida de um filho _meu..._

Mas estou, Draco. Você será pai... Ou melhor, terá uma filha que provavelmente não chegará nem a conhecer...

Eu? Pai? Você só pode estar brincando... –Draco começou a rir, o que fez Ginny ficar ainda mais nervosa, sentindo suas orelhas esquentarem.

Eu não estou brincando, Draco! E pare de rir que essa situação não tem qualquer graça...

Não Ginny... É que você me pegou de surpresa... Eu não imaginava que...

Eu acabo de ouvir, pega completamente de surpresa, que vou ser deixada, abandonada por aquele que mais amei até agora, estando grávida de um filho dele e em nenhum momento eu ri.

Desculpe, mas eu não sei como reagir, ok? E a culpa não é minha se tenho de ir embora correndo para não acabar na cadeia, deixando para trás todo o meu futuro e planos... E certamente um filho seu agora não é parte deles...

Você não tem idéia de quanto é difícil lidar com isso... Ainda mais agora... – Ginny afastara-se de Draco e, ainda em prantos, o observava enquanto tentava fazer as palavras saírem concisas de seus lábios.

Não deve ser tão difícil assim para você. Sua mãe passou por isso quantas vezes, dez?– Draco ria para não perder sua pose. Mantinha seu orgulho a todo custo, mesmo sentindo seu peito apertar-se a cada lágrima derramada por sua amada. Não podia e nem iria ceder. Nem que isso significasse ter de perde-la e lamentar-se para sempre. Um Malfoy permanece alto enquanto o resto do mundo cede, seu sofrimento não importa... Apenas o nome que carrega.

Malfoy. Como eu pude me esquecer! Seu sangue está acima de tudo, não é? O resto do mundo não presta... Mas existe um ser que carrega o seu 'precioso' sangue bem aqui dentro. – Ginny parara de chorar e agora o enfrentava amargamente. Como pudera ser tão ingênua a ponto de pensar que Draco realmente a amava? A ponto de pensar que ele aceitaria a criança com carinho, que deixaria o nome de sua família de lado ao menos por um instante...

Então você terá esse filho? – Draco endireitou-se surpreso. Por um segundo acreditou que Ginny fosse tomar uma decisão mais prática e não ter a criança, então se lembrou das origens da garota novamente. – Só porque sua mãe resolveu seguir o estilo de vida dos coelhos não quer dizer que você deva fazer o mesmo... Ginny, eu sinto muito ter que te deixar assim, e sinto mais ainda por ter de me esconder, mas nós devemos aprender a viver assim... separados.

Está tudo acabado entre nós, não estÿ – Ginny voltou a chorar. Agora não se importava mais com as ofensas de Draco, já que sabia que sentiria falta das mesmas...

Pelo menos por um tempo, acredito.

Eu queria que tudo fosse diferente, que nada disso tivesse acontecido...

Eu também. Afinal, de quem foi a idéia estúpida de entrar naquela casa maldita? –Draco riu uma última vez, então estendeu suas mãos e segurou as da garota, uma seriedade até então inexistente brotou em sua face – A verdade é que eu te amo, Ginny. Por mais absurda que essa idéia seja, é a mais pura verdade... E sei que isso permanecerá aqui dentro por um bom tempo, mesmo que eu tente ignorar e esquecer...

Ginny atacou-o com um beijo furioso, molhado de lágrimas e repleto de uma paixão desconsolada. Um beijo irresistivelmente final, que deixou os dois corações abalados e marcados, e que se um dia esquecessem tudo o que passaram juntos, certamente desse beijo lembrariam, com saudade e uma ânsia pelo reencontro.

Me escreva por favor, pelo menos para saber sobre sua filha.

Farei o possível... E se decidiu realmente manter a criança, você é mais forte que eu pensava, Weasley...

Eu a terei, e somente ela saberá sobre você. Sobre como um Malfoy imprudente acabou se apaixonando por uma Weasley, e como a Weasley deixou-se acreditar por isso...

Ginny, não é mentira... Tome, entregue isto a meu filho um dia. – Draco retirou de seu dedo anular um anel que sempre costumara usar, uma serpente prateada enrolada a uma pequena esmeralda, e entregou nas mãos de Ginny. – É uma marca dos Malfoy este anel, e não quero que ele seja conhecido como um Weasley... Tome cuidado. Não se esqueça que sempre a amarei... – E soltando as mãos da garota, onde repousava agora o anel, Draco caminhou para a porta, sumindo na distância e na escuridão.

Ginny suspirou, colocou o anel de Draco em seu dedo e chorou. Chorou durante toda à noite naquele mesmo lugar, sem ao menos se mover, pois sabia que não veria seu amado –sim, por mais incompreensível que fosse, ela o amava - por um longo tempo, talvez até mesmo nunca mais.

Na manhã seguinte a inquisição de Hogwarts começou a entrevistar todos os alunos e vistoriar as marcas negras. Alguns foram levados como suspeitos e, ao notarem a falta de Draco, começaram uma grande busca pelo garoto por todo o país, incriminando-o de ter sido o informante do grupo. A verdade é que nunca descobriram se realmente houve um informante.

* * *

-Como vocês sabem as férias de inverno e Natal estão chegando – a Professora McGonagall caminhava entre os alunos do sexto ano durante os minutos finais de sua aula – E neste ano recomendamos que permaneçam na escola, por motivos de segurança. No entanto, todos continuam livres para voltar a suas casas se assim desejarem, como sempre foi. Aqueles que escolherem ficar poderão participar das aulas extras de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, que serão ministradas durante todo o inverno por um grupo especializado de aurores. Estão liberados e lembrem-se que hoje não haverá atividades no período da tarde. 

Os alunos começaram a se retirar da sala, alguns felizes e outros preocupados. Ginny permanecia quieta em seu lugar e começava a guardar suas coisas vagarosamente. Luna lembrou-lhe que teria reunião especial do D.A aquela tarde e disse que a encontraria na biblioteca para irem juntas, mas recebeu como resposta apenas um murmúrio tristonho. Ginny estava muito mal desde a partida de Draco. Nada a animava ou era digno de sua atenção; seus estudos estavam atrasados e não conseguia se concentrar nem ao menos durante as aulas.

Quando se levantou para sair foi chamada pela professora, e se dirigiu à sua mesa:

Senhora, queria falar comigo?

Sim, senhorita Weasley, estou preocupada com você.

Comigo? Mas por quê?

Aconteceu alguma coisa que a está perturbando?

Não, por quê?

Bem, estava corrigindo os trabalhos sobre Transfiguração avançada e me surpreendi com o seu: não cumpriu nem os mínimos requisitos da correção, e isso não é nem um pouco típico da senhorita.

Ah, eu ando meio cansada ultimamente... E acabei não tendo muito tempo para pesquisar e escrever o trabalho.

Você escreveu dez centímetros, quando pedi um mínimo de meio metro de pergaminho, e apenas disse que a transfiguração avançada era a continuação da básica. Darei-lhe uma chance para melhorar sua nota refazendo o trabalho, mas caso não o entregue até sexta-feira...

Eu farei. Obrigada, Professora. – Ginny se retirava da sala, quando a professora chamou-a de volta.

Ah, Srta. Weasley? Vá à enfermaria, sim? Não me parece muito bem, e talvez seja alguma doença que a acometeu.

Sim, senhora, eu irei até lá.

"Por que?" Ginny pensava enquanto caminhava apressada pelos corredores, a mochila pendurada no ombro esquerdo e as mãos cobrindo o ventre, a fim de chegar ao salão comunal da Grifinória "Por que todos têm essa mania de me perturbar? De se meter onde não devem e se preocupar com o inútil? Sei que não posso esconde-la por muito tempo mais, filha querida, mas sei também que não posso deixar essas pessoas saberem de toda a história. Ah, por que motivo seu pai não me escreve? Tenho tantas saudades e nenhuma notícia..."

Ginny! – Ron se levantou da poltrona em que estava sentado ao ver a irmã chegando ao salão – Precisamos conversar. Você quer passar as férias aqui na escola, certo?

Sinceramente, eu gostaria de ir para casa.

Mas Ginny... Você sabe que aqui estamos seguros. E nossos pais estão ocupados com as missões e tudo mais e que não estão realmente em casa.

Eu sei, Ron, eu sei. E sei também que estou ficando maluca aqui, e que preciso de um tempo em nossa casa. Não me importo de passar as férias sozinha por l� mas não gostaria nenhum pouco de ficar na escola.

Você não tem jeito, e está ficando insuportável com essa chatice. Vou escrever para mamãe e avisar que você irá para casa segunda-feira. Eu vou ficar para as aulas extras e para as reuniões especiais do D.A... Hum, você ficará sabendo na reunião mais tarde.

Eu não vou à reunião. Tenho que refazer um trabalho para McGonagall e preciso descansar...

Você está bem, Ginny? Está ficando pálida e... Ginny!

A garota caiu inconsciente no chão. Seu irmão e outras pessoas presentes no salão comunal àquela hora levaram-na à enfermaria, onde Ginny acordou alguns minutos depois.

Ginny? Você está bem? – Ron segurava sua mão e parecia preocupado.

Sim, eu acho... Não disse que estava precisando descansar?

Disse sim, e tem razão. Madame Pomfrey disse que você teve um esgotamento nervoso e que precisa ir para casa descansar. Essa guerra é um problema para todos nós, mas você parece a mais afetada com tudo isso, Ginny. Descanse agora, eu falarei com mamãe imediatamente e acredito que Dumbledore a libere mais cedo para as férias.

Mas Rony eu tenho que entregar o trabalho de transfiguração ou minha nota...

Fique tranqüila. Mais tarde eu falo com Hermione e aposto que ela o fará para você, sabendo da sua situação e tudo mais.

Obrigada –Ginny estava envergonhada em deixar outra pessoa fazer seu trabalho, algo que jamais deixara acontecer em todos aqueles anos, mas naquele estado em que se encontrava aceitou prontamente.

Sr. Weasley, hora de ir almoçar. Não quero mais ninguém doente por aqui – Madame Pomfrey aproximou-se do leito em que a garota se encontrava, carregando uma bandeja com um prato de sopa – Está na hora de comer, querida. Depois vocês conversam mais.

Depois eu volto Ginny. Quer que eu lhe traga alguma coisa de sobremesa?

Não, obrigada. Se você puder, avise Luna que não poderei encontrá-la na biblioteca mais tarde... – E a garota viu seu irmão acenar e sair, enquanto a enfermeira lhe entregava o almoço. Sorriu docemente e agradeceu.

Obrigada, senhora.

Tudo bem. Agora coma, sabe que precisa se alimentar direito.

Por tudo... Obrigada.

Não se preocupe. Você sabe que não pode mais esconder você-sabe-o-que, por isso a estou mandando para casa, para que conte a seus pais.

Eu sei que devo. – A expressão serena do rosto de Ginny voltou a se tornar tristonha e temerosa - Mas tenho medo. Não sei como eles reagirão...

Isso é algo que não podemos prever, mas você deve ser forte e enfrentar as conseqüências. Tenho algum trabalho a fazer, se precisar de algo chame.

Obrigada. – A garota se perdeu em seus pensamentos. Sabia que estava na hora de contar a seus pais que estava grávida, uma vez que a barriga já começava a crescer e logo não daria mais para esconder o fato. Devia começar a ser forte, pois em breve teria de criar sua filha sozinha, e nada podia ser mais assustador que isso.

* * *

-Nossa! O que tem nessa mala? Pedras? 

Ai Ron! Pare de reclamar e leve logo a mala de sua irmã para a carruagem. –Hermione deu um tapa no ombro do garoto, que se esforçava para não tropeçar nos degraus de pedra da entrada de Hogwarts, ainda mais carregando aquela mala pesada.

Hermione, não precisa ser violenta também. Estou fazendo o que posso aqui, não tenho culpa se minha irmã resolveu carregar o mundo aqui dentro. Ufa! Prontinho.

Obrigada, Ron, Hermione... – Ginny abraçou os dois e parou à porta da carruagem - Muito obrigada mesmo.

Ah Ginny, não precisa agradecer. Sei que você não está bem e também preciso confessar que foi muito bom ter um trabalho fácil para fazer. Diverti-me muito o escrevendo!

É, e carregar sua mala não foi nada também... Estou precisando mesmo fazer alguns exercícios –Ron contraiu os músculos dos braços tentando mostrar que estava mais forte - Desde que cancelaram a temporada de quadribol não tenho feito nada... Assim meu físico já era...

Hahaha seu físico nunca foi nada, Ron! – Hermione zombava do namorado, que lhe fazia uma careta de desaprovação, que logo se desfez com um beijo rápido da garota.

Bem, eu preciso ir agora. Mamãe deve estar me esperando na estação. Por favor, dêem um abraço no Harry por mim e avisem que eu queria me despedir dele pessoalmente, mas que aquelas reuniões estão se tornando um problema.

Pode deixar –Ron deu um beijo na testa da irmã – E você mande um beijo para cada um lá de casa.

Enquanto Ginny abraçava Hermione viu Luna correr em sua direção, gritando para ela esperar. Então parou em sua frente, praticamente sem fôlego, e entregou a ela uma caixa.

Não... Não queria que fosse... Que fosse embora sem seu... Seu presente – Luna dizia enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego, sentando-se na escadaria de pedras.

Muito obrigada! –Ginny abraçou a amiga e sorriu ao ver dentro da caixa uma capa azul-turquesa – Sabe que não precisava... E que não deve correr assim, ainda está se recuperando.

Eu... Eu já estou bem. –Luna segurou o braço imobilizado por uma faixa – Já nem dói mais... Vê se fica bem e se comporte direito.

Pode deixar. Mas preciso ir agora, senão mamãe ficará preocupada. –E acenando a todos Ginny entrou na carruagem, que se dirigiu para fora do castelo.

A garota nunca vira sua mãe tão preocupada com ela, exceto talvez pelo episódio em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, envolvendo a Câmara secreta. Correu a abraçá-la e passou toda a viagem de Noitebus até A Toca tentando descobrir o que Ginny tinha, dando conselhos, falando sobre a escola e o jeito que eles forçam os alunos e ainda sobre os ataques constantes que ocorriam em todo o mundo.

Mãe, eu não estou muito disposta para falar disso... Acredito que tenha sido esse medo freqüente que acabou me deixando assim.

Pode ser, pode ser... – Molly Weasley abraçou a filha mais uma vez – Você está diferente, querida. Talvez seja apenas impressão, mas você parece estar mais "fofinha"...

Com tudo isso eu acabo ficando nervosa e comendo demais... Andei ganhando alguns quilos.

Precisa de roupas novas. Vamos ver se encontro algumas antigas minhas, de quando era mais nova. Tenho certeza de que estão perdidas em algum baú no sótão, e que lhe servirão perfeitamente.

Obrigada mãe. – A garota tentava desviar o olhar, envergonhada.

Chegamos! Venha, ajudo você a carregar sua mala e então prepararei o jantar. Seu pai ainda está trabalhando, e seus irmãos em algum tipo de missão da Ordem... Ah se soubessem o quanto fico preocupada com essas coisas que o Dumbledore inventa!

Deve ser difícil... Mas não se preocupe que todos ficarão bem, tenho certeza.

Que assim seja, minha filha... Venha. Nossa! O que tem nessa mala? Pedras?

Ginny sorriu e entrou em casa. Tudo estava exatamente como se lembrava: a pequena cozinha arrumada, a mesa cheia de envelopes e pergaminhos espalhados, na sala a cesta de lãs de sua mãe e suas agulhas encantadas trabalhando... A garota suspirou. Era bom estar na Toca, longe de tudo aquilo que podia lhe fazer lembrar Draco e deixá-la ainda mais triste.

Subiu as íngremes escadinhas e chegou ao seu pequeno quarto, que também estava idêntico a como o deixara, exceto por uma pilha de roupas sobre sua cama. Aquele lugar fora seu refúgio durante toda a vida, e nunca mudara: as paredes rosas desbotaram com o tempo, os brinquedos que costumavam ficar espalhados agora estavam guardados no enorme e antigo baú entalhado sob a pequena janela, mas o ambiente era o mesmo, doce e acolhedor como sempre. Toda vez que teve medo, problemas e até mesmo paixões infantis se escondera ali, e quando o sol se punha através da janela e a lua surgia brilhante e imponente, era como se seus problemas acabassem.

Ginny aproximou-se da janela e sentou-se sobre o baú, observando a lua cheia que reluzia no céu negro, coberto por pequenas estrelas cintilantes. Aquele simples ato parecia fortalecê-la novamente, talvez por ser um dos poucos momentos em que deixava seus problemas de lado e se concentrava na beleza da Lua. Respirava o ar da noite quando sua mãe entrou no quarto.

Desculpe incomodá-la, querida – Molly empurrou a porta e fez a mala levitar para dentro do quarto, pousando aos pés da cama – Deixei alguns suéteres novos sobre sua cama, experimente-os para ver se estão do seu tamanho. Estava pensando no que fazer para o jantar. Você ainda gosta de sopa de ervilhas?

Obrigada. Gosto sim, mãe. Mas não se preocupe comigo, pois sei que tem muitas coisas a fazer...

Não se preocupar com você, que absurdo! Desde que seu irmão me disse que você não andava muito bem quase não tenho conseguido dormir, pensando no que está passando. Preocupo-me com todos vocês, mais a cada dia que passa e essa guerra não acaba.

Eu estou bem, mãe, estou falando sério. – Ginny levantou-se e deu um abraço em sua mãe – Gostaria de tomar um banho agora e me deitar um pouco. A viagem foi cansativa...

Claro, claro. Seu pai deve estar chegando, vou começar a preparar o jantar. Quando estiver pronto venho lhe chamar, até lá descanse.

Ginny sorriu, fechou novamente a porta do quarto e foi olhar a pilha sobre sua cama. Experimentou um suéter que, se não estivesse grávida, serviria perfeitamente; agora estava apertado e em breve nem lhe entraria mais. Lembrou-se que teria de arrumar um jeito de contar a seus pais sobre sua situação, mas resolveu esperar por um momento oportuno, que foi sendo adiado durante o tempo em que se encontrava em casa.

Certa manhã, quando as férias já chegavam ao fim, a garota acordou num sobressalto. Havia sonhado com Draco, e em seu sonho ele fugia através de um bosque. Correra por muito tempo, até que tropeçou e escondeu-se, sem fôlego, num buraco de uma árvore. Sentado ali, Ginny percebeu que ele tinha alguns arranhões na face, seus cabelos platinados estavam bagunçados e que sua capa estava rasgada em vários pontos. Segurava uma pequena mala em suas mãos e, no eco de outras vozes que gritavam na escuridão ouviu-o murmurar: "Ginny... Espero que esteja bem...".

Quando acordou, Ginny segurava o anel que Draco lhe dera, que estivera pendurado numa corrente em seu pescoço por todo o tempo. Levantou-se impaciente, vestiu um sobretudo de lã por cima do pijama e desceu para tomar um café da manhã apressado, antes mesmo do dia acabar de clarear.

Ela abriu um dos armários da cozinha e encontrou o antigo pote de biscoitos que tanto tentara abrir quando pequena, e agora finalmente descobrira como. Carregando consigo o pote, a garota resolveu ir ao jardim e observar o sol terminar de nascer, mesmo em meio aquele frio que fazia. Abriu a porta e sentou-se na pequena escada diante desta, observando o céu atenciosa e desesperadamente. Percebeu então algo se movendo no horizonte e vindo em sua direção. Conforme se aproximava, Ginny pode notar que era um pombo e que havia algo amarrado a sua pata.

Ansiosa por saber o que era aquilo, levantou-se e correu pelo gramado coberto de gelo, encurtando o caminho que deveria ser percorrido pelo pássaro e, quando este pousou em seu braço, desajeitadamente soltou-lhe da pata o pequeno envelope pardo para ler o que dizia:

"Srta. Ginevra Weasley" – Ginny lia trêmula. Sabia de quem era aquela caligrafia, não podia ser de outra pessoa... Abriu o envelope e dele retirou uma folha de papel bem dobrada, toda escrita em tinta verde, e caiu. Não agüentava o peso de suas próprias pernas e, sentada no meio do gramado gélido e ainda de pijamas, começou a ler o que dizia a carta.

"_Desculpe-me. Sei que não deveria começar a carta assim, mas após exaustivas tentativas achei melhor dizer aquilo que me machuca a cada dia, aquilo que deveria ter dito antes, mas acabei evitando. Desculpe-me por ter partido assim, desculpe-me por não ter demonstrado o quanto a amava, desculpe-me não estar com você em um momento tão especial e importante para nós dois"._

_Peço que não duvide do que digo, pois estas palavras vêm direto de meu coração para este pedaço de papel, que espero que chegue até você. Não espero que acredite prontamente em tudo que escrevo, pois a conheço, doce Ginny, e sei o quanto desconfia de tudo aquilo que é escrito, desde aquele maldito diário que uma vez foi parar em suas mãos... Suas doces mãos que tanto quero sentir entre as minhas, suas pequeninas e brincalhonas mãos que não hesitam em bater fortemente quando necessário._

_Meu amor, poder-lhe-ia falar para toda a eternidade de cada pedacinho de você, cada pedacinho repleto de perfeição e magnificência, mas sei também que deve estar a este ponto desesperada para saber de mim, e sem mais embromações, lhe contarei tudo. Primeiramente, saiba que estou bem e seguro, como lhe disse que estaria, mas por pouco as coisas não desabaram. Estava em um pequeno vilarejo na Escócia, numa antiga casa que pertencera a algum antepassado de minha mãe, um lugar de fato aconchegante e muito bom para se viver, além de muito bem escondido. Tão seguro que não sei como consegui entrar lá da maneira que entrei. Mas fui descuidado e me deixei reconhecer um dia, na única vez que saí da casa para tomar algum ar fresco. Naquela noite uma brigada de aurores se dirigiu ao local onde eu me encontrava, e graças a sua lembrança apenas, consegui fugir sem deixar rastros._

_Infelizmente agora estou num lugar trouxa, mas acredito que não me encontrem, uma vez que não estou usando qualquer tipo de magia que possa ser rastreada. A vida é dura assim, mas prefiro isto à morte certa. Espero um dia poder estar ao seu lado novamente, conhecer meu filho... Por mais difícil que seja peço que o trate adequadamente, afinal seu sangue é puro como o meu e isso não pode ser negado._

_Escreva, se possível, e mande as cartas por este tipo de pássaros, já que são comuns aqui onde estou. Estou com saudades, mais que acreditara ser possível... Agora que releio a carta percebo meu estado, finalmente. Viu o que você conseguiu fazer comigo, Weasley? Transformou-me num bobo apaixonado._

_Com amor, DM."_

Quando Ginny acabou de ler, desabou em prantos. As lágrimas que escorriam não eram, no entanto, lágrimas de tristeza, apesar da falta que sentia do amado. Estava feliz, pela primeira vez em tanto tempo. Feliz por ter notícias de Draco, por saber que ele estava vivo e seguro, e que continuava amando-a. Estava tão surpreendentemente feliz que se levantou subitamente e começou a dançar e, rindo, correu para dentro de casa.

Apanhou alguns pedaços de pergaminho que estavam largados sobre a mesa e subiu correndo as escadas para seu quarto, a carta de Draco apertada contra seu peito, e sorria como talvez nunca tivera sorrido antes. No caminho encontrou sua mãe, que descia as escadas, com a aparência cansada pelo tempo.

Minha filha... O que aconteceu?

Estou me sentindo bem, mãe. Ah mamãe! –Ginny a abraçou - Você tinha razão. Estar aqui me fez melhorar tanto!

Querida! Mas que alegria é essa que surgiu assim?

A felicidade não tem explicação, mamãe! - E a garota correu para seu quarto e trancou a porta.

Colocou as coisas sobre a escrivaninha, procurou em sua mala seu tinteiro colorido e sua pena especial, e sentou-se para escrever a carta-resposta, aproveitando seu momento de alegria e que o pequeno pássaro estava pousado em sua janela. Enquanto escrevia, sentia a criança em seu ventre mexer e, pela primeira vez, resolveu conversar com ela fora de seus sonhos.

É o papai... Ele está bem... E eu também estou agora.

"_Desculpas aceitas. Ah querido, como sinto saudades! De tudo, de todos os momentos juntos, e principalmente de dizer seu nome. Se soubesse quanta falta isso me faz, esse simples gesto de me referir a você pelo nome, quando tudo é proibido e suspeito._

_Andei depressiva, pensando que seria melhor se esta vida cruel tivesse um final rápido e indolor, para que pudesse repousar num sonho, onde pelo menos conseguiria estar em seus braços novamente. Então, quando achei que tudo estava perdido trouxe você para perto de mim novamente, e tudo ficou bem. Seu anel e sua carta, a qual nunca pensei ser um você capaz de escrever, repleta de palavras tão doces e belas, me curaram. Não há mais motivos para continuar como estava antes, é hora de mudar, aceitar minha condição e seguir em frente. E mesmo com todas as mudanças pelas quais estou passando e ainda passarei, todas as dificuldades que enfrentarei, todos os medos que terei de superar, toda a verdade a descobrir; Apesar de tudo uma coisa permanecerá em mim, e será o meu amor eterno por você._

_Onde quer que esteja, querido, saiba que este amor que sinto por você não se apagar� pelo contrário. Por mais distantes que estejamos e por mais tempo que seja ele apenas crescer� forte e graciosamente, como nossa filha, que há de se tornar uma garota excepcionalmente maravilhosa. Não me pergunte como, mas de alguma forma eu sei que é uma menina._

_Desculpe-me a carta ser tão curta, mas agora que recuperei a vida e dei-me conta da outra que está dentro de mim neste momento, sinto que é hora de fazer algumas coisas, para as quais ainda não estava preparada. Escreva-me sempre que puder, porém não se arrisque demais ao fazer isso. Aguardo ansiosamente o momento em que poderemos estar finalmente juntos, sem preocupações. _

_Completamente sua; Ginny W."_

Assim que terminou a carta, Ginny correu até a janela onde a pomba ainda estava pousada, amarrou cuidadosamente a carta em seu pé e segurou-a nas mãos.

Leve esta carta para aquele que a enviou até mim, o mais rápido que puder... – E dizendo essas palavras a soltou, observando em seguida o pássaro cruzar o céu até desaparecer no horizonte. Mantinha suas mãos sobre o ventre e sorria sempre que sentia seu bebê se movendo ali dentro, por menor que fosse o movimento. A garota não acreditava que passara tanto tempo deprimida, se prendendo àquele quarto e sentindo-se tão solitária enquanto carregava dentro de si uma nova vida... Uma vida que a unia definitivamente ao Draco, para sempre.

Ginny se sentou sobre o antigo baú à beira da janela e começou a observar o céu. A manhã estava clara e límpida, apesar de gélida. Após passar alguns instantes ali, pensativa, procurou voltar à realidade. Foi até o armário em busca de alguma roupa que ainda lhe servisse e fosse quente o suficiente para que pudesse caminhar pelos arredores da casa, já que esta era sua idéia inicial. Vestiu uma calça jeans e um suéter azul-marinho, colocou por cima de tudo seu antigo sobretudo de lã, ajeitando seus cabelos ruivos e soltando-os por cima dos ombros.

Sua mãe retirava do forno uma fornada de muffins e, quando a viu descendo as escadas, depositou rapidamente a fôrma sobre a bancada da cozinha e veio a seu encontro sorridente.

Ginny! Veja, fiz seus bolinhos favoritos... Como está se sentindo?

Bem, mamãe. Pela primeira vez em tempos posso dizer que estou realmente bem. – a garota sorriu e se aproximou da bancada, pegando um bolinho e sentando à mesa.

Fico muito feliz com isso, querida. Mas antes que queira se trancar no quarto novamente, ou seja lá o que está planejando fazer, precisamos saber o que você vai querer de presente de aniversário.

Ah, mãe... – A garota encarou o chão por alguns instantes. Esquecera-se completamente de seu aniversário no dia seguinte, e não fazia questão de qualquer presente, uma vez que sabia que seus pais se esforçavam tanto para sustentar os filhos – Não quero presentes ou qualquer coisa.

Quer sim. E até me dizer alguma coisa que seja de seu agrado não a deixarei levantar dessa mesa.

Ah... Não sei, qualquer coisinha... – E ao perceber o olhar de repreensão da mãe resolveu dizer algo para levantar-se rapidamente dali – Ok, hum... Uma roupa.

Uniformes novos de Hogwarts? - A mãe agora sorria ao saber o que Ginny desejava, porém sentia seu coração apertar por não ter dinheiro para dar a ela um grande presente.

Não. Nada para a escola... Vestes simples, porém novas.

Entendo. E poderemos ir comprá-las quando?

Não sei mãe... Quando a senhora quiser ir...

Podemos ir amanhã bem cedo, o que acha? Tenho alguns serviços a terminar hoje, se você não se importar...

Certo... – Ginny beijou a face da mãe, pegou mais um muffin e saiu da cozinha, atravessando a sala rapidamente e seguindo para o jardim.

O vento gelado batia no rosto da garota, mas não a incomodava. Fazia tempo que não se sentia viva daquela maneira e o frio intensificava essa sensação e a deixava ainda mais feliz. Era incrível como em um só dia tudo pareceu se arranjar: Draco escrevera uma carta extremamente romântica... Talvez fosse seu presente de aniversário que chegava um dia antes, talvez uma simples coincidência.

Ginny parou em frente a uma grande árvore, onde havia um balanço amarrado a um galho. Sentou-se e balançou algumas vezes, deixando seus pensamentos viajarem enquanto o vento frio lhe tocava a face e fazia seus cabelos vermelhos voarem sobre esta. A garota se lembrava de quando era muito pequena e ia para aquele lugar, subia com dificuldades no balanço e chorava até que alguém viesse empurrá-la. Passara tantas horas fazendo isso que sua mãe fez um feitiço na corda, para que ela mesma balançasse a garota. Agora ela conseguia se balançar sozinha e em breve teria sua própria filha para balançar...

Sentiu um leve chute em seu ventre e sentiu seu coração acelerar dolorosamente. Não podia mais esconder sua gravidez e também estava cansada de fazê-lo. No dia seguinte ela contaria a seus pais. Não se importava qual seria sua reação, eles precisavam saber e agora era a hora certa.

* * *

Eram quase nove horas da manhã quando Sra. Weasley entrou no quarto da filha e a acordou para as duas saírem juntas. Ginny arrumou-se rapidamente e tomou seu café da mesma forma, porém sua mente se demorava na mesma idéia: mais tarde naquele dia ela contaria a seus pais que estava grávida. Por mais difícil que fosse fazê-lo, não haveria outra oportunidade, uma vez que as férias de natal acabavam e ela teria de voltar para a escola, e lá não havia como esconder a notícia por muito tempo. 

Molly e Ginny foram para o Beco Diagonal através da rede de flu e passaram horas e horas visitando lojas de roupas sem achar algo que fosse do gosto de Ginny, o que deixou sua mãe um tanto irritada.

Não acredito que nada lhe agradou ainda. – Molly cruzava os braços nervosa enquanto observavam uma vitrine – Você não costumava ser tão indecisa quando era pequena.

Claro que não... – Ginny revirou os olhos e voltou a caminhar, seguida pela mãe, para a próxima loja – Você nunca me deixava escolher nada.

Ginevra Molly Weasley – Molly parara e encarava a filha ameaçadoramente – Você sempre escolheu suas coisas. Tinha poucas opções, mas sempre escolheu. E não venha falar com sua mãe nesse tom, mocinha...

Desculpe, mãe... – Ginny abaixara o olhar e continuara a seguir até a loja. Não ousava desafiar sua mãe, ainda mais porque sabia que ao lhe dar a notícia mais tarde naquele dia não haveria jeito de conter sua fúria.

Após rodar por mais algumas lojas, elas finalmente encontraram uma bela capa verde-escura que agradou a filha e que a mãe podia pagar, e então seguiram para A Toca novamente. Assim que tudo parou de rodar e Ginny conseguiu sair da lareira, limpando suas vestes e depositando seu casaco no grande cabide ao lado, uma explosão de fogos começou em sua frente: Arthur, Tonks, Fred, George, Bill, Ron, Harry, Hermione e Luna gritavam "surpresa" e corriam para abraçá-la. Eu disse nada de fogos dentro de casa! – Molly limpava suas vestes e depositava seu casaco junto do da filha enquanto gritava para os gêmeos, que rapidamente lançaram um feitiço em seus fogos para que estes parassem. 

Como vocês... – Ginny estava surpresa e sorria intrigada para todos.

Seus pais conversaram com Dumbledore e ele concordou que viéssemos lhe fazer companhia em seu aniversário. – Hermione, sorrindo, lhe entregava uma caixa.

Ainda bem que conseguimos isso... Aquelas aulas extras de DCAT estão me matando. – Ron abraçou a irmã e lhe entregou uma caixinha de Sapinhos de Chocolate.

Parabéns, Ginny – Harry sorriu e lhe entregou uma caixa colorida – É uma pena não estar conosco treinando, mas vejo que está bem melhor em casa.

Ginny – Luna abraçou a garota com força, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, porém um grande sorriso se abria em seu rosto e ela entregou-lhe um pequeno pacotinho – Estou muito feliz de ver você melhor... E de visitar sua casa pelo menos uma vez na vida.

Obrigada... – Ginny ria do que a amiga acabara de dizer e carregava todos os presentes que ganhara até uma das poltronas, mas antes que pudesse se sentar seus outros irmãos e Tonks cercaram-na e a encheram de abraços e mais pacotes.

Após algumas conversas e muitas brincadeiras entre os jovens, o almoço foi finalmente servido. Enquanto todos comiam alegremente, Ginny sentia seu coração acelerar. Não conseguia comer, uma vez que quando não estava sentindo os chutes sentia seu estômago revirar nervosamente. Assim que todos acabaram de comer e se dirigiram para a sala, ela decidiu que era a hora de contar a novidade.

Esperou que todos se sentassem e aproximou-se lentamente de perto da lareira, onde todos ali podiam ver claramente. Respirou fundo, sentindo seu coração bater ainda mais forte, e chamou a atenção de todos.

Será que vocês poderiam me ouvir por um segundo? – Sentia seu corpo tremendo e começando a suar frio, mas a notícia precisava ser dada – Eu tenho algo para comunicar a todos. Algo realmente importante...

Então suas pernas fraquejaram, tudo ficou escuro e a garota caiu. Todos correram apressados para onde ela estava, tentando acudir a garota desacordada, então viram que sua cabeça havia batido diretamente no degrau da lareira e que um leve fio de sangue escorria de um corte profundo em sua testa.

Em pouco menos de cinco minutos estavam todos no hospital St. Mungus, sujos de fuligem. Arthur carregava a filha cuidadosamente nos braços até que um medibruxo veio e a levou para um leito, para que fosse examinada. Molly andava de um lado para o outro da sala de espera e os outros estavam sentados e pálidos, sem entender o que havia acontecido, até que uma hora depois o medibruxo que havia levado Ginny chegou sorridente à sala de esperas, carregando uma pena e uma prancheta.

Sr. e Sra. Weasley? – Ele leu rapidamente e então voltou o olhar para o grupo, se aproximando tranqüilamente.

Doutor, como está minha pequena garota? – Sra. Weasley estava pálida e apertava as mãos do marido nervosamente.

Foi só um corte leve, já tratamos e não houve qualquer lesão grave devido à queda. – O médico sorriu – As duas estão muito bem.

As duas? – Arthur piscou confuso e Molly observava o médico intrigada.

Sim, a garota e o bebê.

Bebê? – Molly exclamou incrédula, enquanto o marido sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima.

Sim, a garota está grávida e o bebê está se desenvolvendo muito bem... – O médico parou por um segundo – Vocês não sabiam?

Me-meu bebê está... Está grávido! – O rosto de Molly já estava quase da mesma cor dos cabelos e seus olhos cheios de lágrimas raivosas.

Sim... – O médico observava-na diretamente – Acredito que seja melhor vocês irem vê-la no quarto, já estava acordando quando saí de lá.

Há quanto tempo? – Sr. Weasley levantava o olhar na direção do médico. Sua face pálida começava a tomar cor. – Há quanto tempo ela está grávida?

Bem, pelo exame que fizemos e o tamanho do bebê, acredito que cerca de quatro meses.

E ela não nos disse uma palavra sobre isso. – Arthur se voltava na direção onde os filhos e os amigos estavam sentados e tão perplexos quanto eles – Nem disse nada a algum de vocês?

Nada... – Fred arriscou-se a dizer, incrédulo como os outros.

Vamos falar com ela. – Molly pegou sua bolsa, o marido e seguiu na direção do corredor pelo qual o médico havia chegado ali – Vocês esperem aqui.

Vão com calma, por favor... – George suspirou e observou os pais seguirem pelo corredor.

Mamãe? Que aconteceu? – Ginny abria os olhos lentamente e via sua mãe com os olhos repletos de lágrimas andando pelo estranho quarto em que estava.

Você caiu em casa – Arthur, que estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, segurava a mão da filha e lhe dirigia um olhar frio – Bateu a cabeça e desmaiou, então a trouxemos para o hospital.

Porque você não nos disse? – Molly parou em frente à cama e encarou a filha nervosamente, os olhos molhados e a face vermelha. Ginny começava a pensar qual seria o motivo da mãe estar tão nervosa, quando sentiu um movimento estranho em seu estômago e congelou – Por que não nos disse antes que estava grávida?

Eu queria ter dito...

Então é verdade. – O olhar da mulher congelava cada centímetro da garota, fazendo-a sentir-se pequena e desprezível – E eu que achei que você não soubesse... Como? Como eu não percebi antes! Os desmaios, as indisposições, as roupas maiores... Eu mesma já passei por isso seis vezes e não consegui perceber em minha própria filha...

Mamãe...

Quieta. – Arthur levantou-se e parou ao lado da esposa – Por que motivos você não nos contou, Ginny? Somos seus pais, nos matamos para dar-lhes comida, casa, roupas, cuidados... Nos preocupamos tanto com você e nem mesmo nos informar o que acontece você informa.

Eu queria contar – Ginny sentia as lágrimas pesadas escorrerem por sua face mais uma vez e a voz sair cortada pelos soluços – Eu juro que queria e que tentei... Mas não tinha coragem...

Se teve coragem suficiente pra engravidar deveria ter também para contar a seus pais sobre isso. – A face de Arthur estava tão vermelha quanto a de Molly, mas seu olhar frio de desprezo não estava cheio de lágrimas como o da esposa.

E como iria fazer? Iria nos contar quando a criança nascesse! – Molly apoiara-se nos pés da cama e dirigia-se à filha com raiva.

Eu ia contar hoje, quando desmaiei.

Minha própria filha... Não sei se conseguirei chamá-la de filha novamente, depois de saber disso...

Nós nos esforçamos tanto para lhe dar o melhor que conseguimos... Pagar uma escola como Hogwarts não é fácil como você imagina! E agora você me estraga tudo engravidando desse jeito...

Diga quem é o pai, ao menos. Terei uma conversa muito séria com ele e seus pais, e veremos sobre seu casamento...

Eu não irei me casar.

Ah irá sim! Criar essa criança sozinha, até parece! Vamos, diga quem é o pai.

Eu... – Ginny tentava controlar seus soluços e lágrimas sem sucesso. Não queria se casar forçadamente por estar grávida e também não podia dizer a seus pais que o pai de sua filha era Draco Malfoy... Essa notícia despertaria a ira de seus pais e eles provavelmente quereriam matar seu bebê, e esse era um risco que ela não poderia correr, então disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça – Eu não sei quem é o pai.

Como... – Molly a observava com um desprezo jamais observado pela garota, o que a fazia sofrer ainda mais – Não vou admitir que minha filha seja uma vadia... Diga quem é o pai!

Pois admita, mamãe. – Por mais que sentisse seu coração se apertar diante de ofensas daquelas vindas de sua própria mãe a garota não diria a verdade, jamais se precisasse – Eu não sei quem é o pai.

Vamos interrogar os prováveis pais e descobrir quem foi o culpado.

Não houve culpado, papai. Eu sou culpada também, e se quiser interrogar alguém terá de interrogar a escola inteira!

Impulsivamente Arthur abriu a porta do pequeno quarto e saiu. Molly fechou os olhos, caminhou até a porta e observou a filha duramente mais uma vez, seguindo o marido e batendo a porta bruscamente ao sair.

Ginny não conseguia parar de chorar, porém levantou-se, calçou seus sapatos, vestiu seu casaco e seguiu até próximo da porta do quarto, onde se sentou no chão e desatou em lágrimas. Não queria que houvesse sido daquela maneira, não queria que seus pais sentissem vergonha dela ou que todos a desprezassem. Tudo o que lhe importava era sua pequena filha, uma vez que Draco estava longe e seguro, e que não voltaria tão cedo. Sua pequena garotinha, que estava ali com ela sempre e não a abandonaria, e a quem ela prometeu naquele momento nunca abandonar ou fazer chorar.

Quando a garota deixou o quarto e seguiu até a recepção, seus pais estavam sentados nervosos e os outros a observavam atônitos. Ginny respirou fundo e aproximou-se, e talvez tenha sido a coisa mais errada que já fizera na vida, diante do que escutou daqueles que acreditava em que pudesse confiar.

Fred e George a observavam surpresos e seguiram silenciosamente para a lareira que os levaria à Toca, ao mesmo tempo em que Tonks repousou a mão em seu ombro e Bill seguia seus irmãos, desconcertado.

Tudo dará certo – A mulher sussurrou no ouvido de Ginny e sorriu amigavelmente, seguindo os outros pela lareira.

Eu não pensei que você fosse capaz de uma coisa dessas... – Ron estava tão vermelho e nervoso quanto seus pais, e seu olhar de reprovação fez Ginny sentir outro aperto em seu estômago – Vejo que eu estava enganado.

Ginny... – Hermione seguia Ron e seu olhar de desaprovação costumeiro estava ainda mais exagerado quando se aproximou de Ginny – Francamente, você está envergonhando a toda sua família agindo assim, não entende?

É – Harry parara em sua frente e seus olhos verdes simplesmente perderam o brilho – Talvez eu tenha um pouco de culpa, por não tê-la aceitado como minha namorada quando você ainda tinha chances de continuar sendo uma garota decente...

Ginny? – Luna acenava em sua frente, e diferentemente dos outros, tinha um grande sorriso estampado no rosto. Ela abraçou a pequena garota ruiva e as duas permaneceram um tempo ali, até que todos já tinham atravessado as chamas verdes – Ei, não fique assim...

Luna... – Ginny enxugava o que conseguia de suas lágrimas, que não paravam de escorrer – Por que você não foi com os outros para casa? Deve ter vergonha de andar comigo também...

Nunca! – Luna riu tanto que assustou Ginny, então parou bem a sua frente e segurou as mãos da amiga – Eu nunca teria vergonha de você pelas mentiras que acabou de contar para seus pais.

Você não acredita no que eu disse?

Eu acredito que você está grávida e que tem algum motivo para esconder a identidade do pai da criança, mas nunca acreditaria no resto... Ora, Ginny, eu a conheço!

Obrigada. – Ginny abraçou Luna novamente, caminhou até perto das cadeiras e sentou-se em uma, observando a amiga fazer o mesmo.

Entendo se não quiser dizer nada a respeito, mas simplesmente não vou acreditar no que os outros estão dizendo de você.

Você promete – Ginny conseguira parar de soluçar, mas as grossas lágrimas ainda escorriam por seu rosto – Não, você jura que não contará nada do que eu lhe disser agora, para ninguém? Nem para Harry, para meus pais ou qualquer outra pessoa, não importa o quão cruel seja aquilo que estiverem dizendo sobre mim?

Eu juro. E nunca trairei sua confiança, ainda mais porque você é a única que eu realmente sei que se importa comigo e que faria o mesmo.

Então... – A garota suspirou demoradamente antes de voltar seus olhos castanhos na direção da amiga – Desde o último ano eu venho saindo escondida com alguém... Alguém que eu realmente amo e... Com quem passei a noite uma vez e acabei engravidando. Porém coisas aconteceram e nós tivemos de nos separar quando eu soube...

É por isso então que andava tão deprimida? – Luna a observava atentamente, os olhos claros pareciam não piscar nunca.

Sim. – Ginny disse secamente. Voltou o olhar para o chão por alguns segundos, antes das lágrimas voltarem a escorrer numa intensidade que enevoava seus olhos a ponto de impedi-la de enxergar mais que um borrão escuro a sua frente – É por isso que venho andando assim... Lembre-se do que prometeu, Luna. Não conte a ninguém o que acabei de lhe dizer, ou coisas graves podem acontecer.

Se você não quer que eu conte não direi uma palavra a respeito.

As duas se levantaram e seguiram juntas até a lareira, onde mergulharam nas chamas verdes e, segundos depois estavam na Toca, e Ginny correra para arrumar suas coisas em seu quarto.

Isso é mais do que você trouxe para cá antes das férias – Luna, que estava sentada sobre o baú ao lado da janela, observava Ginny encher seu malão de roupas e coisas de seu armário.

É sim. – Ginny finalmente parara de chorar – Não sei se voltarei para esta casa algum dia...

Mas seus pais moram aqui.

E você viu a maneira como eles me trataram no hospital, certo? – Ginny lançou um olhar amargurado a Luna, que a observava sonhadora.

Eu vi. Mas eles estão nervosos... Quando se acalmarem você verá...

Você não os conhece, Luna. Eles não mudarão e eu não estarei aqui esperando que isso aconteça. Vou seguir minha vida, cuidar de minha filha e...

É uma menina? – Luna levantou-se, observando Ginny com os olhos indagadores brilhando – Como você sabe?

Eu sei. Simplesmente sei. – Ginny lançou um meio sorriso para a amiga e continuou colocando algumas coisas no malão, batendo-o pesadamente para fechá-lo.

Ela será muito bonita. Parecerá com você, mas terá os olhos do pai. Não me olhe assim! Eu nem suspeito quem é o pai... Apenas sei que ela será assim, da mesma forma que você sabe que será uma menina.

Ginny depositou a mala no chão com muito esforço e então se sentou na cama, indicando a amiga para fazer o mesmo. Seus olhos agora secos revelavam um brilho quase extinto, mas que ainda lutava para voltar para a superfície.

Eu queria lhe pedir uma coisa muito importante... – Ginny segurou as mãos de Luna, que parecia um tanto desconcertada naquela situação – Se você não aceitar eu entenderei.

Diga o que é então.

Você aceitaria ser a madrinha de minha filha? Quando ela nascer, claro...

Seria uma honra. – Luna levantou-se e fez uma reverência para a amiga. – Mas eu não entendo... Por que eu? Todos sabem que vivo com a cabeça nas nuvens e que não sou a pessoa mais indicada para ajudar a criar uma criança...

Você é incrível! E está aqui ao meu lado agora, o que acho que encerra esta discussão... Assim tenho certeza que quando minha pequena garota precisar de alguma ajuda você estará ao seu lado, da mesma forma que está ao meu agora.

Após um longo abraço, Luna ajudou Ginny a carregar seu malão escadaria a baixo e juntas se sentaram para esperar o carro que os levaria de volta a Hogsmeade, onde as carruagens de Hogwarts os buscaria. A espera foi dura e silenciosa. Nenhuma palavra trocada, muitos olhares repreensivos na direção de Ginny e muitas lágrimas derramadas por esta. Era noite quando os jovens chegaram a Hogwarts.

Parados no salão principal, esperando o jantar ser anunciado, e as malas dos alunos que tinham estado fora da escola fossem levadas para seus quartos pelos elfos, as primeiras palavras de Ginny cortaram o ar.

Não me olhem assim mais. Sigam com suas vidas que eu seguirei com a minha.

Você não percebe o quanto está sendo ridícula? – Hermione se manifestou. Sua voz estava mais fina e irritante devido ao nervosismo, e seus olhos estavam fixos na garota ruiva – Não há como você esconder o que está acontecendo aqui! As pessoas comentarão, sabia?

Eu sei disso – Ginny disse lenta e calmamente, parecendo entediada – Por isso estou dizendo para vocês continuarem com suas vidas e me deixarem seguir com a minha, eu darei um jeito em tudo...

Ah, claro! – Ron aproximou-se de Hermione e encarou a irmã. Suas orelhas vermelhas pareciam parte de seu cabelo agora – Vai dar um jeito como? Sabe que não vai poder criar um bebê na escola, não é?

Eu simplesmente não acredito. – Harry observou Ginny com um olhar de reprovação e subiu a escadaria principal, sendo logo seguido por Ron e Hermione. Luna aproximou-se de Ginny e apoiou seu braço em seu ombro.

Você vai avisar alguém? Antes que se torne perceptível o bebê...

Falarei com Dumbledore amanhã de manhã. Agora tudo o que quero é tomar um banho quente e dormir.

A conversa de Ginny com o diretor foi surpreendentemente tranqüila. Ele não a julgou por seus atos ou a observou com ar de reprovação como os outros fizeram; seus olhos claros e milenares brilharam serenamente em sua direção, e a confortaram com aquela sensação de que ele sabia sobre o passado, o presente e o futuro, e que tudo daria certo. Ginny ficaria na escola e assistiria às aulas até que a gravidez estivesse bem avançada, e então ela iria novamente para casa, onde ficaria até que seu bebê nascesse.

Dali em diante o tempo passou correndo. Os comentários nos corredores, as crianças que apontavam em sua direção e cochichavam algo se tornaram tão constantes que deixaram de incomodar após algum tempo. Harry, Ron e Hermione só lhe falavam o essencial e Ginny se sentia bem. A garota parara de esconder o que acontecia e só o fato de assumir que teria um bebê já lhe deixava mais tranqüila. Draco escrevia sempre que possível e suas cartas eram sempre curtas e menos apaixonadas que a primeira, mas mesmo assim proporcionavam grandes momentos de felicidade para a garota, que além de muitas tarefas para entregar e testes para estudar, passava seu tempo livre tricotando roupinhas para seu bebê.

Estavam no começo de maio quando Ginny foi ver Dumbledore novamente, e este tratou de adiantar seus testes, para que a garota pudesse ir para casa – totalmente contra sua vontade – e descansar para o nascimento de seu bebê. A única pessoa de quem se despediu foi Luna, que a acompanhou até Hogsmeade e certificou-se de que a garota iria entrar no ônibus e seguir diretamente para a Toca.

Ginny... – Molly, parada junto à porta, limpava as mãos sujas de farinha no avental e seguia para ajudar a filha com o malão.

Mãe. – A garota disse secamente e puxou a alça das mãos da mãe, carregando sozinha a pesada mala para dentro de casa.

Será uma criança grande... – A mulher a observava com frieza, porém era claro que tinha algum remorso da última conversa que tivera com a filha.

Eu sei que estou gorda, se é o que queria dizer. Ela não pode ser muito grande, pelo meu tamanho, mas com certeza é saudável. – Ginny seguiu até a cozinha, abrindo alguns armários freneticamente.

Eu preparei uma sopa para você. – Molly seguiu-a e apontou para uma tigela sobre a mesa posta.

Obrigada, mas não estou com fome. – A garota encontrou o antigo pote de biscoitos, abraçou-o junto do corpo e seguiu para a sala novamente, apontando para a mala enquanto comia um biscoito – Pode enfeitiçar isso para mim? Não posso usar magia fora da escola até ter idade.

Olhe – Molly tentava conversar com a filha após guiar sua mala escada acima até o pequeno quarto da garota – Eu já passei por isso e sei o quanto é difícil, então se precisar de alguma co...

Obrigada, mas não. – Ginny balançou a cabeça negativamente e entrou no quarto, parando junto da porta com seu pote de biscoitos nas mãos – E você não teve o mundo voltado contra você em nenhuma das vezes que estava grávida. – E a garota bateu a porta, sentando-se na cama e acabando com os biscoitos pelo resto do dia.

* * *

Era uma manhã ensolarada do início de junho quando um grande estalo fez as paredes da Toca tremerem. Ginny levantou perturbada pelo barulho, vestiu um roupão por cima da enorme camisola que usava e desceu as escadas com dificuldade, para descobrir o que havia acontecido. 

Atacaram novamente – Bill corria pela sala desesperado. Seus cabelos estavam mal presos e segurava sua varinha em punho firmemente. Molly, Arthur e os gêmeos estavam sentados à mesa ainda de pijamas, e correram na direção do rapaz desesperado.

Calma, filho, respire... – Arthur segurava Bill pelo ombro – O que aconteceu?

Mais um ataque, noite passada...

Você-sabe-quem atacou novamente? – Os dois garotos entreolhavam-se preocupados.

Sim, e dessa vez o ataque foi grande... – Bill os observava preocupado, seus olhos pareciam saltar – Grande o suficiente para colocar nosso mundo em perigo...

O que você quer dizer com isso? – Ginny, que até então observava tudo da escada, desceu e foi na direção do irmão.

O segredo, os feitiços... O ataque foi televisionado e o ministério não está dando conta de apagar as mentes e mudar as memórias dos trouxas que viram aquilo...

Mas e agora? – Molly sentara na poltrona mais próxima e fitava o chão enquanto murmurava –Não podemos deixar os trouxas descobrirem nossa existência assim! Da última vez houve massacres e caças às bruxas...

Dumbledore convocou a todos para uma reunião de emergência, esta tarde, na sede da Ordem. Pela aparência que ele tinha quando me chamou acredito que esteja preparando a grande batalha...

É melhor seguirmos para lá agora mesmo – Arthur subiu as escadas correndo, e logo voltou vestido e empunhando sua varinha – Reúnam todos que conseguirem e sigam para l� eu irei ao ministério e tentarei arrumar mais detalhes sobre o ataque.

Vamos, não há tempo a perder – Fred e George aparataram para o andar de cima e então aparataram novamente de lá.

Eu só preciso de um segundo para me trocar e...

Você não vai, Ginny – Molly segurou a garota bruscamente pelo ombro – Esta criança pode nascer a qualquer momento e não quero ver você preocupada com ataques agora.

Mas mãe eu tenho que ajudar com alguma coisa!

É Ginny, - Bill olhou-a compreensivo – Você ajudará mais se ficar aqui em casa, completamente segura.

Mas eu...

Nada de "mas", mocinha. Tome conta de seu filho e da casa, que voltaremos ao amanhecer... Se precisar de algo use a rede de Flu para enviar mensagens.

Não havia como insistir. Alguns minutos depois Ginny estava sozinha em casa e caminhava impaciente pela sala. Tentou fazer algo que a distraísse, mas nem um banho ou roupinhas de bebê conseguiam desviar sua atenção do ataque que havia ocorrido e que os trouxas sabiam... "Os trouxas!" Uma idéia iluminou sua mente e a garota correu pelo gramado da casa, tropeçando em alguns gnomos e chutando outros, até a porta da garagem em que seu pai guardava aqueles objetos trouxas que tanto gostava.

Entre uma pilha de objetos estranhos a garota encontrou uma grande caixa com uma tela e lembrou-se de seu pai explicando o que era uma "tevelisão" e como os trouxas a usavam para saber das notícias e se divertir. A garota apertou um botão e imagens começaram a se mostrar na tela. Uma voz feminina narrava o "episódio sombrio e misterioso que acontecera na noite passada", e na tela se viam imagens de pessoas em capas negras e capuzes apontando varinhas para uma multidão que corria e gritava, vítimas prováveis de maldições imperdoáveis. Ginny assistiu àquelas cenas horríveis durante horas, até que escutou um longínquo badalar de relógio e correu para dentro de casa, parando perplexa diante do grande relógio dos Weasley: tirando o ponteiro que indicava "Ginny – Casa", todos os outros apontavam para "perigo mortal".

Desesperada a garota correu para a lareira e tentou se comunicar com a Mansão Black, atual sede da Ordem da Fênix, mas não saía do local em que estava. Lágrimas nervosas escorriam por sua face e a garota não sabia ao certo que fazer, então agiu impulsivamente, correndo para fora de casa e acenando sua varinha freneticamente no ar.

Quando o enorme ônibus roxo parou a sua frente ela deu uma descrição aproximada de onde era o local, uma vez que não conseguia dizer o endereço, que fora confiado a Dumbledore apenas. Apressando o motorista e não ligando quando escorregava e se segurava junto dos vidros do veículo, a garota, completamente nervosa, desceu do Knightbus aos tropeços assim que avistou a rua conhecida.

Ginny corria pela rua na direção da casa e ouvia diversos barulhos de coisas quebrando, pessoas gritando e estampidos fortes. As lágrimas a impediam de enxergar claramente o que estava a sua frente, até que houve uma grande explosão de luz verde. Por um segundo, tudo parou. Não havia mais som algum ecoando e a garota parecia não conseguir se mover. No instante seguinte a luz se apagou, o barulho voltou e Ginny corria o mais rápido que podia na direção da casa, ou pelo menos onde ela deveria estar...

Por toda parte havia pessoas feridas, caídas no asfalto e sendo socorridas por uma equipe de medibruxos que acabava de aparatar no local. Outras jaziam imóveis no chão e eram transportados para macas. Um grande grupo de aurores estava parado no local em que há poucos instantes acontecera a grande explosão verde, no local que um dia foi a grande e imponente mansão Black, e agora eram apenas pedaços de entulho e móveis quebrados.

Ginny arrastou-se penosamente por entre o grupo, tentando abrir caminho por entre os que pareciam velar alguma coisa, os que estranhamente sorriam e comemoravam e aqueles que apenas ajudavam a encontrar aqueles que ainda tinham qualquer chance de sobreviver. Empurrando algumas pessoas a garota conseguiu ver o que havia ali no meio, no único espaço vazio e limpo de qualquer entulho: dois corpos jaziam duramente no chão. Ambos seguravam varinhas firmemente em suas mãos e tinham olhares fixos, já frios e sem vida, um olhar cinzento e apavorado e outro verde e triunfante...

Harry Potter e Lord Voldemort haviam tido seu duelo final e agora jaziam sem vida no meio das ruínas da casa. Fora uma batalha dura, com muitos feridos e mortos em ambos os lados, e que acabou com uma grande explosão verde e fatal para os dois que lutavam.

A garota respirava com dificuldade enquanto fitava os dois corpos. Ali estava Harry, o garoto que tanto amara quando pequena, com seus olhos verdes como sapinhos cozidos e cabelos negros como um quadro de aula, que tantas vezes lhe tirara a fala e a fizera corar; o garoto que a ensinara lutar nos últimos anos, a conjurar grandes feitiços de defesa e ataque; aquele que a resgatou da câmara secreta e que enfrentou Tom até seu fim. Agora Tom havia realmente tido seu fim, não anos atrás como Ginny imaginava. O corpo esguio e frágil, seus olhos cinzentos e frios, que tantas vezes lhe observaram na noite e a fizera agir sem qualquer controle sobre o corpo, abrindo aquela passagem maldita e libertando a criatura voraz que atacava impiedosamente os de sangue impuro... Voldemort era Tom e nunca o deixara de ser, e agora seu fim finalmente chegara.

Uma mão pesada pousou sobre o ombro da garota, que virou em sua direção, ainda atordoada por aquela visão e as lembranças que surgiam em sua mente, e deparou-se com uma versão bastante ferida de seu irmão Charles.

Charlie! – A garota o abraçou com dificuldade, devido ao tamanho avantajado de sua barriga – O que aconteceu? Como eles... Onde estão todos?

Ficarão bem, eu espero... – O homem soltou a garota e sentou-se no chão. Ginny notou que seu rosto possuía muitos arranhões e um fio de sangue escorria por seu nariz. As vestes estavam muito sujas e um pouco rasgadas e, no braço que estava nu, um enorme hematoma era bem visível. – O resgate chegou atrasado, mas muitos ainda podem ser salvos.

Foi um ataque horrível, pelo que posso ver... Mas como eles sabiam que vocês estavam aqui? Dumbledore não fez o feitiço para evitar que...

Estavam todos reunidos, recebendo suas posições e ordens de como agir no dia do ataque, que estava planejado para o mês que vem, quando aquele elfo maldito atravessou a lareira e gritou que enfim nós deixaríamos sua casa livre... – Charles respirou profundamente, levando a mão à face e limpando o sangue que escorria de seu nariz – Antes que pudéssemos dizer qualquer coisa as chamas verdes se acenderam novamente e raios vermelhos vieram em nossa direção, e segundos depois comensais entravam por toda parte e atacavam todos.

Mas como eles conseguiram achar a casa? Ela não estava protegida?

Não sei ao certo. Acredito que Narcissa Malfoy conhecia a localidade da casa, uma vez que era de sua família também e que o elfo chegou a fugir para a casa dela muitas vezes.

Vamos para o hospital, você não está nada bem – Ginny segurou uma das mãos do irmão quando ele cambaleou um pouco e, após resistir por alguns segundos, seguiu até onde uma grande equipe enviava as pessoas ao hospital com o auxílio de uma chave de portal.

* * *

Ginny segurava firmemente a mão de Charlie, que esperava a sua vez de ser atendido, sempre procurando por qualquer sinal de cabelos ruivos em cada grupo de pessoas que via, mas sem muito êxito. Então uma figura ruiva, pequena, roliça e muito nervosa agarrou-a em prantos. 

Mamãe? – Ginny demorou alguns segundos para reconhecer a mãe, que chorava intensamente.

Ron está inconsciente... – Molly puxava a filha para um canto vazio enquanto seu filho era levado para outra sala – Os medibruxos disseram que fariam o possível, mas ele não voltava...

Ro-ron? – Ginny começava a chorar também, talvez pelo desespero da mãe, talvez pelo pressentimento de que nada de bom aconteceria depois daquilo.

Sim, minha filha... Seus outros irmãos estão feridos, mas nada que algumas poções e uma noite de descanso não cure, mas Ron tinha que ser teimoso e seguir Harry para enfrentar _ele_... Foram gravemente atacados, ele e Hermione, e estão na sala fechada agora.

E papai e os outros membros da Ordem?

Seu pai está bem, mas alguns... Não resistiram... Outros ainda não foram encontrados, então não sabemos.

Ginny sentiu seu corpo gelar. O pressentimento cresceu e ela sentiu-se tremer ligeiramente quando um arrepio desceu por sua espinha. Ela não queria saber quem não resistira ou quem estava lutando ainda, queria que todos estivessem bem e seguros em Hogwarts, queria que nada daquilo houvesse acontecido... E resolveu caminhar pelo hospital enquanto esperava que todos fossem atendidos e que chegassem notícias dos desaparecidos.

A garota fugia dos corredores lotados e caminhava apressada, sem rumo certo, até que parou em frente a uma grande sala com muitos leitos improvisados e pessoas inconscientes, e uma figura que ali jazia chamou sua atenção, fazendo-a se aproximar. Um homem de feições perfeitas e cabelo platinado respirava com alguma dificuldade, o que fez Ginny tremer.

Draco? – A garota aproximou-se e percebeu que não era Draco, mas sim alguém um pouco mais velho e por quem Ginny possuíam um ódio incalculável. Fechou seus punhos nervosamente e também os olhos, suspirando antes de voltar-se na direção da porta – Ah, Lucius... Espero que tenha recebido o que mereceu.

E o que ele mereceu? – Uma voz conhecida fez a garota abrir os olhos assustada e, completamente trêmula, desabar no chão ao ver seu dono jogar um capuz para trás e vir rapidamente em sua direção, levantando-a e segurando firmemente junto de seu corpo.

Draco! O que está fazendo aqui! – Ginny murmurava entre os beijos apaixonados que o garoto loirode olhos cinzentos e feições perfeitas lhe dava.

Eu não pude evitar vir – Draco afastava seu rosto ligeiramente do da garota ruiva e a contemplava com os olhos brilhantes e um sorriso nos lábios – Mas não esperava ver você... Ou melhor, vocês. Weasley, você está enorme!

Ah, Draco... – A garota o beijou docemente e afastou-se em seguida, cheia de preocupação – Você não pode andar por aí assim, eles estão prendendo os Comensais que encontram, ainda mais aqui e depois do ataque e... Por favor, me diga que este não foi o motivo que o trouxe até aqui...

Infelizmente sim, mas não pelo motivo que você imagina. – O garoto afastou-se lentamente de Ginny e caminhou até o leito em que seu pai estava – Eu precisava ver meu pai, não me perdoaria se ele morresse e eu não tivesse ao menos a chance de me despedir.

Depois de tudo o que ele fez? – Ginny tinha uma expressão dura na face e sua voz era amarga – Tudo o que ele fez com essas pessoas e até mesmo o que ele fez você passar? Esse canalha ajudou a fazer esse massacre e você ainda precisa estar com ele?

Gin, ele é meu pai! Ele esteve comigo a vida inteira e eu não vou abandoná-lo às vésperas da morte só porque ele matou algumas pessoas...

Algumas? Você tem idéia de quantos morreram e estão morrendo por causa do ataque que seu querido pai fez?

O que me importa é que eu, você e o bebê estamos bem. Não ligo para o que aconteceu aos outros, só quero me despedir de meu pai...

Você sempre será assim, não? Seu coração é feito de pedra e seus olhos parecem vendados para a verdade...

Não venha com sermões agora, Weasley. – Draco fez um sinal com a mão, pedindo para Ginny se calar e então se ajoelhou ao lado do pai e disse-lhe alguma coisa no ouvido. Lucius abriu os olhos cinzentos e fitou o filho por alguns instantes, então um esboço de sorriso surgiu em seus lábios e ele murmurou alguma coisa, jazendo sem vida no instante seguinte.

Draco levantou-se lentamente, fechou os olhos do pai gentilmente e voltou-se para Ginny. A garota percebeu claramente um brilho molhado nos olhos do garoto, das lágrimas que ele escondia com um sorriso cínico e uma ajeitada nos cabelos, que agora estavam um tanto mais longos.

Sabe o que ele me disse antes de morrer? – Draco fitava Ginny duramente – Ele me pediu desculpas e disse para eu não ser um idiota...

Uma vez na vida ele teve razão.

Será que você podia ser um pouquinho menos insensível? Ou isso seria muito para essa sua cabecinha vermelha?

Eu não vou ser falsa a ponto de dizer que lamento por seu pai ter morrido quando não o faço. Se quiser saber a verdade, me sinto mais aliviada sabendo que ele não vai mais arruinar nossa vida.

Você quer dizer a sua vida, não? Meu pai nunca arruinou a minha e nem teve intenções.

E essa marca em seu braço? – Ginny sentia seu coração apertar e sua filha chutar violentamente seu ventre, o que a fez se curvar para frente por um instante, levantando e encarando o garoto pálido em seguida – Vai me dizer que isso não acabou com sua vida?

Na verdade, não. – Draco observava a garota com uma frieza incalculável – Estragou meus planos de estar com você, mas não creio que isso tenha realmente estragado minha vida.

Draco – Ginny tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e as deixava fluir livremente, turvando sua visão ao mesmo tempo em que começava a sentir dores muito fortes no ventre – O que você quer dizer com isso?

Ginny pense por um segundo. Um Malfoy e uma Weasley juntos? Você acha que isso daria realmente certo? Mais cedo ou mais tarde algo ia acabar nos separando... – Draco aproximava-se vagarosamente. Seus olhos estavam opacos e sua voz tremia ligeiramente enquanto ele falava.

Não! – Ginny colocou as mãos sobre o ventre e deu alguns passos para trás, afastando-se de Draco – Eu... Eu amo você, Draco!

Eu também te amo, Gin, mas você terá de entender que nós não podemos ficar juntos.

Não! Não agora, mas um dia nós...

"Um dia" o que? – Draco parara de avançar na direção da garota e agora estava imóvel perto dos pés da cama em que seu pai jazia morto – Agora que o Lord está morto não haverá descanso... Eles irão atrás de cada comensal até ter certeza que todos estão mortos ou presos e não haverá "nós"...

Mas e se fugirmos? Você mesmo disse que voltaria, lembra disso? No dia em que nos despedimos você disse que um dia poderíamos estar juntos novamente...

Eu sei que disse, caramba! Como você acha que eu poderia esquecer aquele dia, aquelas palavras... Espero que um dia eu consiga cumpri-las, mas infelizmente essa idéia me parece cada dia mais distante e impossível.

Prometa que não vai desistir. Por mais impossível que pareça, prometa que sempre vai se lembrar de mim e pensar num jeito de estarmos juntos... – Ginny sentia uma dor insuportável em seu ventre e outra em seu coração, que parecia se dilacerar com as palavras de Draco, e isso a fez cair sentada no chão, onde percebeu que havia uma poça de água e suas vestes estavam molhadas.

Eu prometo, Ginny... – Draco estava com os olhos fechados e não viu a garota cair, mas assim que percebeu o que havia acontecido correu em sua direção e a segurou em seus braços, completamente sem saber o que fazer naquela situação.

É bom prometer mesmo... Sua filha quer nascer agora e não há mais o que fazer... – Ginny chorava e passava seus braços em volta do pescoço do garoto que, com alguma dificuldade, a levantou e colocou sobre um dos leitos que se encontrava vazio naquele salão.

Diga para ela que eu prometi e não vou faltar com a minha palavra. – Draco beijou a garota na face e jogou o capuz sobre a cabeça, retirando então sua varinha de um bolso interno da capa que usava e fazendo a cama deslizar para fora do quarto e em direção ao corredor movimentado, onde segurou um jovem medibruxo e informou a situação a ele, sumindo da vista de Ginny em seguida.

Algumas horas e muito sofrimento depois, um medibruxo entregava uma pequena e vermelha criança nos braços de Ginny.

Meus parabéns, é uma bela menina! E esta é a primeira criança que nasce nesse novo período que surge... Pelo menos aqui no St. Mungus. Já sabe qual será o nome dela?

Sim... – Ginny olhava maravilhada para a pequena garotinha em seus braços, que tinha alguns fios vermelhos na cabeça e olhos grandes, brilhantes e cinzentos. – Ginevra. Ginevra Weasley.

* * *

-Até que enfim conseguimos te encontrar! – Fred entrou no quarto em que Ginny estava acomodada numa cama e segurava sua filha nos braços – E aí está a minha pequena sobrinha... 

Definitivamente uma Weasley! – George, que seguia de perto o irmão, lançou um meio sorriso e apontou para os fios ruivos na cabeça do bebê – Ela já tem nome? Pois eu tenho algumas sugestões...

Ginevra – Ginny sorria para a garota, lançando poucos olhares na direção dos irmãos, que pareceram preocupados com o que ela disse.

Mas esse é o seu nome...

Eu sei disso, Fred – Ginny lançou-lhe um olhar de reprovação e voltou a sorrir para a garota – Mas ela é minha também... E terá o meu nome.

Você é quem sabe... – George sorriu e acariciou ternamente a cabeça da irmã – Ficamos felizes em saber que vocês estão bem...

E que você está bem com sua pequena Ginny – Fred lançou-lhe um olhar carinhoso. Apesar da atitude dos irmãos, Ginny sentia que algo não estava certo.

Como estão os outros? – A garota perguntou preocupada – Ron melhorou?

Bem... Ainda está na mesma... Talvez ainda exista alguma esperança. – George engoliu seco e as lágrimas encheram os olhos dos três irmãos que estavam no quarto.

Ele recuperou a consciência essa manhã, mas não por muito tempo.

Mamãe ainda está chorando... Disse que ele pediu desculpas por ter agido daquela maneira, mas que não deixaria Harry sozinho...

Os dois garotos sentaram-se nas laterais da cama e abraçaram a irmã e o bebê, e assim permaneceram por algum tempo, até que tiveram de deixá-la descansar.

Dois dias depois Ginny recebeu alta do hospital, já que sua filha era saudável e que não houve qualquer complicação no parto. A "pequena Ginny", como era chamada pelos irmãos de Ginny que a vieram visitar, recebia toda a atenção da garota e se tornara sua única preocupação e maior esperança, ainda mais naquela situação trágica em que o mundo bruxo e o trouxa passavam por infinitas negociações, acordos e feitiços da memória, para manter o segredo intacto; e que tantas perdas aconteciam.

Ginny carregava o bebê nos braços e andava pelo hospital uma última vez, querendo saber o que acontecera com seus conhecidos, quando encontrou sua mãe pela primeira vez depois que se tornara mãe.

Mamãe... – A garota disse um pouco preocupada, porém friamente. Desde que seus pais descobriram de sua gravidez e que discutiram seriamente essa era a maneira com que se tratavam.

Ginny. – Molly tinha os olhos muito vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar, e observava a filha e a neta dolorosamente – Seus irmãos me contaram que a criança é saudável...

Sim, bastante. – Ginny aproximou-se um pouco, mostrando a pequena garotinha que dormia em seus braços para sua mãe – Seu nome é Ginevra.

Está sabendo de seu irmão? – Molly voltava a chorar e levava um lenço freneticamente aos olhos, para enxugar as lágrimas.

Ron? Como ele est� mamãe? –Não houve resposta, já que não foi necessário. Molly chorava desesperadamente e agora Ginny também o fazia. Ron estava morto.

Parou de sofrer, o coitadinho... Esse é meu único consolo, saber que está num lugar melhor... –Após algum tempo de choro silencioso, Molly quebrou o silêncio. Por pior que fosse sua dor, não adiantava lamentar-se inutilmente pelos cantos... E por este motivo estava auxiliando os convalescentes do hospital.

E como está Hermione? – Ginny enxugou as lágrimas e ajeitou a filha em seus braços. Precisava ser forte agora, tinha uma filha para criar...

A garota está perturbada com as torturas e o que aconteceu a seus amigos, mas Ron estava muito mal, sua mente havia sido muito perturbada com aquelas maldições...

Eu soube. – Ginny parou ao lado da mãe. É claro que sofria pelo irmão e por mais tantos amigos que havia perdido tão cruelmente, mas não podia ficar ali, chorando apenas. Harry, Ron, Neville, Tonks, Lupin, Moody e até o próprio Dumbledore não resistiram. Hermione estava enlouquecendo e ninguém sabia o que acontecera a Luna Lovegood, mas nem por isso Ginny deixaria de criar sua filha, de dar a ela amor, atenção e compreensão. A vida continuaria.

Vai passar a noite conosco, velando os que se foram?

Esta noite sim, então irei embora.

Para onde?

Ainda não sei.

Você é quem sabe...

Ginny deixou sua mãe ali, friamente, e seguiu para A Toca. Queria arrumar suas malas logo e partir com o bebê, não sabia para onde ao certo, mas não agüentaria viver com seus pais naquela situação. Passou a noite no velório das vítimas do grande ataque. Sua filha dormia num cesto ao seu lado, suas malas estavam junto dela também e, quando tudo parecia acabado, encontrou Luna Lovegood, o que fez seu coração acreditar que a esperança ainda existia.

Luna! – Ginny correu e abraçou a amiga fortemente – Onde você esteve?

Informações erradas... Me mandaram para um hospital trouxa por engano, mas como não estava gravemente ferida foi rápido para me recuperar. Ah, como ela é linda! – Os olhos da garota se arregalaram e um enorme sorriso despontou em seu rosto quando ela fitou a pequena criança dormindo no cesto.

Ela é... Me traz esperança para esta vida incerta.

Você verá que tudo vai dar certo e que os sacrifícios que tivemos não foram em vão. Qual o nome da pequenina?

Ginevra.

Ginevra! – Luna estava feliz. Talvez fosse a única pessoa feliz naquele lugar - Igual ao seu nome! Vou chamá-la de Nev, assim podemos diferenciar vocês duas...

É um belo nome – Ginny sorriu para a amiga e observou a garotinha dormindo tranqüila e inocentemente – Nev, minha pequena Nev...

Para onde você vai? – Luna perguntou curiosa ao reparar nas malas de Ginny.

Não tenho certeza... Vamos pegar o trem essa noite e partir para a Escócia, mas não sei onde moraremos.

Escócia! Minha tia mudou-se para lá há alguns anos, às vezes passo as férias em sua casa. Acredito que ela não se importaria em lhe deixar passar alguns dias por l� nunca me deixou dormir na rua...

Não, não... Não vou incomodar sua tia ou qualquer outra pessoa. Quero um lugar para morar e criar minha filha sozinha e sem problemas.

Sua boba... É só por uns dias, até que você consiga um lugar para viver.

Mesmo assim. Eu agradeço, mas não posso aceitar. Quando estivermos ajeitadas eu lhe escreverei contando tudo.

Certo... Se mudar de idéia o nome dela é Leila e mora em um lugar chamado Feryton...

Obrigada, Luna – Ginny abraçou a amiga fortemente, se despediu, pegou sua filha e suas coisas e partiu para a estação King's Cross, de onde sairia seu trem de viagem.

Dentro de seu vagão no trem, Ginny se preocupava com o que faria para arrumar algum dinheiro e um lugar para viver. Idéias vagavam sua mente, mas nenhuma era certa ou poderia lhe garantir qualquer coisa. Tinha feito sua maior besteira ao deixar o país com um bebê para criar, sem dinheiro ou onde viver, e agora se arrependia de sua decisão precipitada.

Ao sentir fome a garota foi procurar algo na pequena bolsa que lhe entregaram ainda no hospital, dizendo que seus pais haviam mandado com algumas roupas, mas que curiosamente a garota nunca tinha visto em casa, assim como qualquer uma daquelas roupas que ali estava. Será que havia se enganado e pego a bolsa de outra mulher que também deu a luz? Simplesmente não era possível. O medibruxo lhe informou que Nev era a primeira criança que nascera depois do ataque e não havia qualquer outra pessoa com ela no quarto.

Ginny colocou sua filha novamente no cesto e este ao seu lado, segurando a bolsa no colo e começando a vasculha-la para obter alguma resposta, que veio escrita em tinta verde num pedaço de pergaminho.

"_Ginny,_

_Lembre-se que eu prometi tentar, mas não posso fazer nada por enquanto além de ajudar com algumas coisinhas... Se tiver chances, vá para Feryton, na Escócia, e de lá siga a trilha principal do vilarejo até chegar à montanha, que deve contornar pela esquerda, por entre as árvores. Você verá um grande portão de madeira, onde deverá informar que vai para a Mansão Black, então é só seguir até a maior casa. Lá poderá viver tranqüila e luxuosamente, como nunca viveu antes..._

_Seja feliz e cuide bem de minha preciosa garotinha. Escreverei sempre que puder._

Com amor, DM" 

Ginny sorriu demoradamente. Junto da carta havia cerca de vinte galeões e uma caixinha de sapinhos de chocolate. Agora poderia matar sua fome, tinha aonde ir e também algum dinheiro. As coisas finalmente pareceram se acertar.


End file.
